Missing
by Flickerswift
Summary: Two girls go to summer camp with the Naruto characters. They only plan to stay a month, but find that they can't get away. So they turn to an unexpected arrival and find that soon their old lives will disappear, and that they have to rebuild new ones.
1. Summer Camp

Authors Note: Uh... Hi! Sorry, but this was a good idea and I should finish one of my other stories but... This was a good idea! Ok... I dreamed this last night... And it had Naruto characters in it. And it was really weird. So... Enjoy? I think this is an AU summer camp fic... And my friends names and my name are changed due to privacy. Oh and I didn't know Deidara's age, so I'm guessing he's around 17 or 18 ok? And Sasori is human. And the other Naruto characters made a treaty with the Akatsuki (Don't ask, we don't know either) And they are going to a summer camp. I don't know what I was smoking when I dreamed this...

Disclaimer: I tried to buy the Naruto name, but I can't draw. And Kishimoto said no. Therefor I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I gazed at my parents.

"You want me to do what now?" I asked again. They smiled.

"We want you to go to this summer camp! Your friend is going too!" they said. I didn't believe them.

"Which friend? Kaylee, Carlie, Izzie?" I asked. Their grins grew wider.

"Rose of course!" my mom said. I did a double take. My friend who I hadn't see in years was going to the same summer camp. Why was I even going to summer camp? I was 17 for Gods sake!

"Don't worry, you'll have fun!" my dad said, and shoved my suitcase in my arms.

"The bus that takes you there is here!" my mom said as a bus pulled up in the driveway. I sighed. I wasn't getting out of this one. I slowly made my way to the bus. I got on and quickly scanned the bus. There was only one other person there, my old friend Rose. I smiled and ran to sit by her.

"Lily! You're going to this awful summer camp too?" she asked. I nodded. We both smiled. At least we knew the other was going to.

"Hey, you got highlights!" I noticed. There were now golden streaks in her light brown hair. She nodded.

"You're still blond like I remember! It looks like you have a bit of a red undertone though," she noticed. I shrugged as the bus stopped at the next stop. A group of girls and boys entered. It was a pretty small bus, so there was only two more seats left. A few minutes later the bus stopped again and the last two teenagers got on. One was a blond haired female... Wait no... He was male... Damn long hair. The other one was a red, I mean really really red, haired male. They both looked about our age. They sat down in the seats across from us because those were the only seats left. I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned around to see a boy dressed in all green and, ugh, orange. His hair was a horrid bowl cut and he had the thickest eyebrows in the whole entire world. I tried not to twitch.

"Yosh! I'm Lee! What is your name beautiful lady?" he asked. I scooted a little away from him. Rose looked weirded out.

"Uh... I'm Lily... And don't call me beautiful. I hate it when people do that, it makes me feel self conscious," I said. Lee nodded vigorously. I thought his head would fall off. Wow this guy was weird. He turned to Rose.

"And what's your name pretty..." but he was cut off by Rose.

"I'm Rose. Don't call me pretty. I don't need any compliments to know that I'm who I am," she said almost coldly. Lee nodded, still enthusiastic. Then he turned and went back to his conversation with a very annoyed looking boy with long black hair and weird lavenderish eyes. Across from those two were two girls talking about clothes. One had long, really really long, platinum blond hair that was styled eerily similar to the boy at my right. I sneaked a glance at his face. He was glaring at the girl, maybe for stealing his hairstyle. The girl with the similar hairstyle had aqua eyes, what was with the weird hair and eye colors in this bus. The girl she was talking too had brown hair put up in two buns and brown eyes. Well that was normal enough... Behind them was a black haired and dark eyed boy drawing or writing something while blond haired (spiky this time) blue eyed boy tried to hold a conversation with him. Across from them was a pink haired (pink? Oookkkkkk...) girl with jade green eyes laughing at something that the girl next to her said. The girl next to her had long purple-black (what was with all the weird hair colors?) hair with the same lavenderish eyes that the boy behind me had. Maybe they were related. The purple black haired girl had a small blush forming on her cheeks. Behind them was a brown haired boy with weird red markings on his cheeks, and really big white dog. Squished on the seat beside the dog was a... uh... a boy. I couldn't see anything else behind the jacket. Next to them was a boy with dark hair that was asleep and a uh... big boned boy eating chips.

In the back were the camp counselors, I assumed. One had silver (silver? What the hell?) hair in a weird haircut and had an eye patch on. He also wore a mask and was reading an orange book. Beside him was... Oh God... The older version of Lee basically. With a vest on. Beside the creepy older version of Lee was a women. She had dark hair with red (red?) eyes. She was talking to another women beside her. The other women had purpleish hair (purple?) and light colored eyes. Next to them was the one counselors not talking. He had lots of piercings. And orange (orange?) hair with eyes that looked like they had rings in them. They were also orange. I glanced at Rose who was gazing all around too. Her face was like this: OO

"Weird huh?" I whispered to her. She nodded. Most of the kids besides the red haired one and the girly looking blond next to us looked about 15 to 16 years old. The counselors looked around their late 20s to early 30s. I yawned and gazed out the window, thinking of something to draw or write to waste time. I had almost come across a good idea when someone poked me. I turned to see the girly looking guy poking my arm.

"Stop that," I said. He smirked and started poking faster. I was getting annoyed quick.

"I said stop it!" I growled, slapping his arm away from mine. He pouted.

"But it's fun poking you, its a lot more entertaining than talking to this guy yeah," he said motioning to the red haired one. I rolled my eyes.

"Your point? Besides, didn't you bring anything like a notebook or something you can doodle in?" I asked. Uh oh. Wrong comment. His face turned to one of a look of disgust.

"Are you kidding me? Art can't just stay on the page forever! Art is fleeting yeah!" he said. The red haired one rolled his eyes again.

"What are you talking about? Art doesn't just go away after a few seconds! Real art stays the same for a long time! How is anyone going to admire art if you can't see it after two seconds!" I argued. That seemed to interest of the red haired one. The blond haired one sighed.

"Not another eternal art fanatic... True art is a bang un!" he said. What was with the uns and yeahs?

"Why do you talk like that?" Rose asked.

"Like what yeah?" he asked back.

"Saying all the yeahs and uns?" she said. He shrugged.

"Force of habit yeah," he said. Rose giggled. I snorted.

"It's annoying," I said. Rose rolled her eyes and pushed me.

"No, it's kinda cute I think!" she said. I snorted and turned back to the girly guy.

"My name's Lily and this is Rose, what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Deidara and that's Sasori. He doesn't talk much yeah," he said. Rose giggled at the yeah.

"Are you going to keep laughing every time he says yeah and un?" I muttered. Rose shrugged. Deidara laughed. Then I noticed something on his hand.

"You have something on your hand, like a scar," I said. Deidara suddenly became withdrawn.

"Uh... It's kind of weird un..." he said, trying to hide his hands.

"So, I wanna see!" Rose said, grabbing one of his hands. Deidara pulled back.

"How bad can it be?" I asked, grabbing his hand. Then I realized it was bad. I felt something lick me. My eye twitched and I held up my now slightly wet hand. So I did the only thing a girl would do when a hand licked you. I screamed. A moment later every pair of eyes, except the bus drivers, were on me. I shifted slightly in my seat, a blush spreading across my features. I must have looked a little like that girl next to the pink haired girl. Said girl sneezed at that moment.

"Uh... S...Sorry... I... ju...st... freak...ed out... a...bout... some...thing..." I stuttered. I was never good at public speaking. They all shrugged and went back to talking. I glared at Deidara.

"What the fuck was that?" I growled. He showed me his hands. My eye twitched. He had mouths... On his hands...

"Ooo! That's so cool!!" Rose said, poking one. The mouth tried to bite her. I shuddered and took out my note book and started to draw a profile of the red headed boy, Sasori I think, sitting. He glanced over to me drawing.

"What are you doing?" he said. I glanced up. That was the first time he talked. I smiled.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to stare... I just was drawing you," I said. I couldn't read the look on his face.

"Can I see once your done?" he asked, surprising me. No one wanted to see my drawings. Not that they were bad or anything...

"Uh... Sure," I said, going back to drawing. A few minutes later I added the last detail. I got out my colored pencils. This time I wanted to color it. I chose the red one and tested it on another page. Too bright. I added a bit of dark red and glanced at the color of Sasori's hair. Perfect. I started to color the hair of my drawing. After a few more minutes I was done with the drawing. I passed the notebook to Sasori. He studied it for a minute and gazed at me.

"You drew this in only five minutes?" he asked, impressed. I nodded. Then he asked something I never thought anyone would say in my life.

"Can I keep it?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked not believing. He nodded.

"Uh... Sure... Go ahead..." I said as he carefully ripped the page out. Deidara glanced at the picture and snorted. Sasori glared at him. He handed the notebook back to me and I packed it away, as the bus stopped a moment before in a makeshift parking lot in the middle of God knows where. We all filed off the bus and waited for instructions. Three more people joined the twenty something people looking around, trying to find out where in hell they were.

"Hey all you you, Shut up!" A women said. She had honey blond hair and light brown eyes. And really big boobs. Beside her was a dark haired girl with dark eyes. She looked like she was the assistant to the blond women. Beside her was a white haired man with red marks on his face. He was gazing at all the girls. Great... A pervert.

"I'm Tsundae and this is Shizune. We are the headmasters, if you will, of this camp. Jiraiya's the nurse. Try not to get hurt. He's not very good, And the cabins are co-ed," Tsundae said as Jiraiya glared at her. The counselors walked up to the front.

"That's Gai, he's Cabin One's counselor, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino are in Cabin One," Tsundae said. One of them groaned and they went to go join their counselor to walk to their cabin.

"That's Kurenai, she's Cabin Two's counselor, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura are in Cabin Two," Tsundae said. The girl with long purple hair blushed and followed Kurenai to Cabin Two. Now only Rose, Sasori, Deidara, and I were left.

"Seems like we have some extra. What were your names again, ah! That's Pein, he's Cabin Three's counselor, Rose, Lily, Deidara, and Sasori are in Cabin Three," Tsundae said. I smiled. Rose was in my cabin. And since there were only five of us, that meant we had extra beds and that I could get a top bunk. And we each got our own dresser. Rose and I got up to follow Deidara and Sasori and who I assumed was Pein to Cabin Three. Pein, who was the one who had the orange hair and piercings, stopped us before we went in.

"You are not to call me Pein. You are to call me Pein-san or Pein-sama, got that?" he growled. We all nodded. Then Pein, whoops, I mean Pein-sama let us in.

"I claim top bunk!" Deidara said, throwing his suitcase to one of the bunk beds. The rest of us sweat dropped.

"Deidara... There's enough beds so we all can have a top bunk..." I pointed out. Without waiting for an answer I picked a top bunk two bunk beds away from Deidara. He was too loud. Sasori picked the one next to me, he was now the farthest away from Deidara. Rose was already in the bunk bed between me and Deidara. I started to transfer my extra clothes from my suitcase to the dresser beside the bed. I set my notebook of drawings down on the bottom bunk and continued to unpack clothes. Why did I pack so many clothes. Oh right. Because for the next month of my life I was at this horrible summer camp. A month! I understand a week, but a month was just crazy. Rose agreed also. But at least we got to see each other before we separated again to other sides of the country. I wondered what the food would taste like here. Hopefully good. I didn't care if we had the same thing every day as long as it was good. After I got done putting clothes in the dresser I climbed up to my bed and laid my head on the pillow. I glanced over at Rose, who was trying to untangle her hair with her fingers, and Deidara who was laughing at her attempts. I glanced over to Sasori and saw him looking at something. And that something was my notebook of drawings. I did a double take.

"Why are you looking at my drawings?" I asked. He glanced up.

"They're very good. I like them," he said, going back to studying a certain drawing. It was of a sword I saw in a window of a shop once. He flipped to the next one, an unfinished one. I thought about jumping the gap between the beds to rip the notebook away from him, but thought it was took risky.

"Why is this one unfinished?" he asked, showing me a picture of a girl. I winced.

"Because... It didn't seem right..." I said, trying to dismiss the idea. He stared at me.

"Who is she?" he asked. I held back tears.

"She was my sister... Then she... died..." I bit my lip.

"Oh... I'm sorry I asked," he said, flipping to the next drawing. He didn't prod. I liked that. My sister was very close to me, and it still hurt to talk about her. Sasori reached the end of the notebook. I only had one more page to sketch something. I was pondering what to draw in it.

"Do you mind if I draw something in here?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Sure," I said. One less thing to think about. He was about to start.

"Dinner," Pein said. We all started to climb down. Sasori put the notebook on the bed and joined us. We walked to the mess hall and took a tray to get food. A schedule was on the wall that had what we were eating for the next week. All the dinners were Dango and Sweet Bean Soup, Ramen, and lots of rice dishes. The breakfast was a buffet. Lunches were a salad bar and different choices. The cook was that silver haired counselor with the eye patch. I picked up a bowl of the soup and the plate of dango. Japanese food, I guessed. Next week looked like Italian. I picked up a small bowl of rice and walked with Rose to sit at a table. We sat down at an empty table. Deidara and Sasori joined us a moment later. The spiky haired blond one, Naruto I think, and the dark haired artist, Sai, and the pink haired girl, Sakura, came and introduced themselves.

"I'm Naruto! I love ramen!" Naruto said. I smiled.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura said, sitting down.

"I'm Sai, I like to draw and paint," he said.

"Really! I like to draw, but I left my notebook back at my cabin..." I said.

"Draw something on this napkin then," he said, passing a paper napkin. I thought for a moment then got a pencil from my pocket and drew Naruto spilling the soup on himself. Rose giggled. Sai looked impressed.

"Hey!" Naruto said, wringing his jacket out into his bowl. It didn't help much.

"Next time don't be so clumsy yeah," Deidara snorted, eating a dango. Naruto muttered something I couldn't hear. We continued eating and then were shooed back to our cabins for lights out. They said if the lights aren't out by 10, they would throw you out into the forest. And sure enough, at 10, the purple haired lady, Anko I believe, burst in. Our lights were out already. She cursed.

"And I wanted to throw someone out too, why couldn't you let them stay up Pein?" she asked. Pein snorted and went back to reading his book. I couldn't see the title but I think it was 'The Idiots guide to being a camp counselor' I stopped a laugh because I knew Pein would probably kill me if I laughed at what he was reading. I yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: -dodges bricks thrown by Bitter Resentment and Paper Flowers readers- I'm sorry! It was a good idea! I'll try to keep updating! -gets hit by a brick-


	2. Pein's Evil Ideas

Authors Notes: o-o People actually like this story? Oooookkkkkk... That's kinda weird. Oh well... I guess I'll write more! I didn't know people like this kind of stuff... I should write more Crackfics more often! Ok... Uh... Dei-kun, do the disclaimer!

Deidara: Why?

Me: -sigh- Because I asked you to, and plus... -holds clay over bowl of acid-

Deidara: -sweatdrop- fine... Flicker doesn't own any of the Naruto characters. She does own Rose and Lily... Even though Rose is based off her friend. Can I have my clay back now?

Me: Sure! -throws clay to Deidara-

* * *

I got up the next morning tired. Well... I didn't really get up. I was forced awake by Pein. He was throwing random stuff at me. A moment later a pillow hit against my face.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said, sitting up in bed.

"About time... I've been throwing things for at least 20 minutes now," Pein muttered. I looked outside. The sun was rising. Rose's eye twitched.

"How early is it?" she asked.

"About 5 a.m., yeah," Deidara said. Rose and I both groaned and fell back on our pillows.

"Breakfast is at 7, I suggest you start getting ready now," Sasori said. Rose snorted.

"Just because we're girls doesn't mean we take 2 hours to get ready!" she said. I snickered.

"It takes you an hour just to shower," I pointed out. Rose opened her mouth to say something, then closed it.

"Touche," she said, somehow getting out of bed and stumbling to the showers. I grabbed a towel (where did that come from?) and my shampoo and conditioner and followed Rose to the showers. I turned on the water and tested it. Good. There was hot water. I quickly stripped my clothes off and hopped in, locking the shower door so that no one would come in on me on accident. I quickly washed my hair and body, trying to save hot water for the boys. I turned the water off and snatched my towel, which was hanging over the door, and started to dry off. I heard another shower turn off and I knew Rose was done. Three other showers turned on and I realized the boys probably were taking showers now. Damn. I forgot a blow dryer... Not like there was electricity anyway... I towel dried my hair and then wrapped the towel around my body. I stepped out of the shower stall, feeling a bit better. The showers weren't too bad. A little small, but not bad. I did a quick peek outside the shower stalls to see if any of the boys were there, then ran to my clothes.

"Don't worry... I already checked," Rose said, her shirt halfway on.

"Good," I said, picking a short sleeved shirt and some jeans. It was about 70 degrees up here, and I heard we were going to do some activity today... Something about a relay race with our cabins... Great... I sucked at relay races. Unless they had a drawing station, I would probably lose it for the cabin. I took my brush and attempted to comb out my tangles.

"Grr! Stupid hair!" I muttered, ripping the brush through it. Rose was having the same problems, but to a lesser degree. I dug around in my suitcase. Where was my tangle spray? Damn... I must have forgotten it... How was I going to survive without it! Sighing I separated my hair into four sections and attempted to comb each section. I was done with half my head when the boys came out from their shower. I heard Rose's brush drop to the floor. I wondered what was wrong.

"Rose..." I trailed off when I saw the two boys. They had pants on (thank God...) but were shirtless. I heard another brush drop, mine. Damn they were hot! And toned too! Rose was staring, but then again, so was I! Rose was staring at Deidara, who, for once, had his hair down. I gazed in wonder at the hair. It was almost as thick as mine... Then I gazed at Sasori. His red hair was still wet but it still had the same sort of style, though now it covered his eyes. Hopefully he would see me staring. I let my gaze trail down to his chest. Damn... I could practically see the muscles! I was surprised I wasn't drooling. Or had a nose bleed... Oh God! I was staring... Snap out of it Lily! I lowered my gaze to the floor, trying to hide my blushing face. I bent down to pick up my brush and continued brushing my hair, silently cursing when I hit yet another tangle.

"Here, let me help..." I heard a voice. I turned to see Sasori, now in a shirt, holding his hand out for the brush.

"Uh... Ok," I said, handing the brush to him. He found the tangle and expertly combed it out without hurting my scalp. I heard a snort of laughter from Rose and I glared at her. Then got a really good idea. I winked at Deidara, who seemed to get the signal, and waited for the scene to unfold.

"Hey Rose, let me help with that yeah," Deidara said, taking the brush from her hands, inspected it, then threw it on the bed.

"Why are you using that cheap thing? This one is so much better un," he said, taking his brush from his bag. I suppressed a giggle. I didn't mean for him to go that far, but I wasn't going to stop him anytime soon. Rose blushed and stammered out something about not having enough money to buy a good brush. Sasori smirked. Deidara ran his brush through Rose's hair, untangling it expertly. (How can they be so good at untangling?) I snickered and it was Rose's turn to glare at me. I just smiled.

"There, that's better," Sasori said. I took my hand held mirror and inspected his work. Rather, his master piece. My mouth fell open at how perfect it looked.

"Thanks..." I managed to say after a moment. I almost missed his smirk. I pulled my perfectly perfect hair back into a low ponytail.

"Breakfast," Pein said, and we all got up to go eat. When we made it to the mess hall, we all got in line. It was a buffet. There was cereal, milk, pancakes, eggs, waffles, any type of breakfast food you could imagine! I grabbed some pancakes with a packet of syrup and sprayed some whipped cream on the pancakes. I also grabbed some scrambled eggs and a cup of orange juice. We all sat down with Naruto, Sai and Sakura again.

"Geez Naruto... Have some pancakes why don't you?" Rose said, eying the huge stack of pancakes on Naruto's plate. He just smiled. Another group came to sit with us.

"Rose, Lily, This is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji," Sakura said. Ino was the one with the same hair style as Deidara. I giggled at it.

"What's so funny?" she asked. I pointed to Deidara's hair, then hers. Her eye twitched.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she practically screeched. Deidara glared at her.

"This is my hairstyle un!" he said. Ino snorted.

"No, It's mine!" Ino growled. Deidara narrowed his eyes. Sasori and Sakura sighed.

"Women are so troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered as Deidara and Ino argued. At that comment Deidara stopped.

"Hey! I'm a guy yeah!" he growled. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Really, cause you look like a woman!" Naruto said.

"Naruto..." Rose and Sakura warned. Deidara looked pissed. He reached into his pocket and grabbed something and threw it at Naruto.

"Shit... Duck and Cover," Sasori said. Everyone ducked under the table. There was a small explosion. When I looked up again, Naruto was burnt. He wasn't burnt that bad, but enough so you could see the burn marks.

"Next time it'll be twice as hard," he growled.

"I'm surprised Naruto thought you were a female, because he's di..." but Sai was cut off by Sakura punching his face.

"Shut it Sai!" she growled. I looked down at my plate to see half of it gone.

"Who stole my food?" I asked. Shikamaru pointed to Choji, who now had a little of everything on his plate. We all sweat dropped. I shrugged and started to eat my food.

After breakfast, the cabin counselors came to get us and explain the relay race with the cabins. There was six stations in all, which meant for our cabin, two of us would have to go twice. Apparently Pein knew what the stations were.

"The first station is a foot race, who wants to do that?" he asked. I shook my head no. I couldn't run fast.

"I guess I'll do it, I'm sort of fast..." Rose said. Pein nodded.

"The second station is a puzzle, who wants to do that?" Pein asked. Deidara shook his head no.

"I'll do it," Sasori said. He was probably the smartest out of everyone in our cabin.

"The third station is a drawing station," before Pein could finish I interrupted.

"I'll do it!" I said. Pein nodded.

"The fourth is a cooking station, who wants to do that?" Pein asked.

"I'll do it yeah, I can cook!" Deidara said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I shrugged.

"The fifth station is a uh... Dune buggy course, anyone want to do that?" Pein asked. I grinned at Rose.

"I'll do it, I rock at Dune Buggying!" Rose said.

"The last station is a checkers match with one of the counselors," Pein said. Deidara and Sasori looked at Pein, a look on their face saying what? I sighed. Rose sucked at checkers, so I guess I would have to do this.

"Fine, I'll do it..." I muttered. Pein nodded.

"Oh, and by the way, don't lose, or there will be a punishment," he said, walking out the door to the starting line of the race. Rose and I gulped. We followed Pein and took our places at the stations.

"Hey Tsundae... Can I use my colored pencils?" I asked Tsundae, who was the judge to the drawing contest.

"Sure, it won't make a difference to me," she said. But it would for me. I unpacked my colored pencils and studied who Rose was going up against. Lee from Cabin One, and Kiba from Cabin Two. I studied who Sasori was up against. Neji and Shino. Both were smart. I was up against Tenten and Sai. Deidara was up against Choji and Hinata. Rose was Dune Buggying against Ino and Naruto. Damn... They saved their smartest till last... I was trying to beat a counselor before Shikamaru and Sakura. Great.

"Ready Set Go!" Shizune called. Lee and Kiba pushed off, but Rose was already ahead. It was only a 100 meter race, and Rose rocked at sprinting, even if she was holding a small flag that said Cabin Three on it. Rose ended up first, Lee right behind her, Kiba right behind him. Rose passed the flag to Sasori who gazed at the riddle he got. A second later he got the answer before Neji and Shino.

"A person," he said, and Shizune nodded. Sasori threw the flag to me and I caught it. Tsundae lifted the curtain and showed me the thing I had to draw. By now Neji and Shino had gotten their riddles and it was a tie. I was drawing a vase of flowers. Tenten was drawing a bowl of fruit, and Sai was drawing a fancy lamp. I picked up my pencil and quickly drew a guide. I made sure to draw each flower and color each the perfect shade. Sai and I finished at the same time.

"Good," Tsundae said. I threw the flag to Deidara, who caught it and glanced at his recipe he had to cook. It looked like a stir fry. That was easy enough. The silver haired counselor/cook, Kakashi, was judging that station. A few moments later I smelled a really good scent in the air. Hinata was cooking ramen. But the smell was the stir fry. Deidara was right, he could cook. A moment later he slid the plate to Kakashi and Kakashi lightning fast pulled down his mask and lightning fast ate the stir fry.

"How does he do that?" I asked Sakura beside me.

"I don't know..." Sakura said. A second later Hinata was done and Kakashi ate the ramen lightning fast too. He signaled that they both could go on. Deidara threw the flag to Rose, who, thankfully, caught it. Naruto now had his flag and the two were racing.

"Outta my way Naruto!" Rose said, flooring the gas petal.

"Fat chance Rose!" Naruto said, also flooring it. It ended up as a tie and they both handed their flag off to Sakura and me. I sighed and waited for the empty chair to be filled. Sakura was waiting too. Soon Ino caught up and Shikamaru was waiting too. It was getting really boring. Finally the counselors came. Shikamaru was up against Pein, thank God. Pein would keep him guessing until I was almost done with the game. Sakura was up against Kurenai. I was up against Anko. Great... I made the first move. Anko narrowed her eyes and moved one of her pieces. It kept going on like this until I saw a perfect opportunity to triple jump Anko's pieces and get a king. But I had to sacrifice one piece. I moved my black piece in the open spot, and sure enough, Anko took the bait.

"Ha!" she said, jumping one of my pieces. I smirked and moved my second piece, jumping three of her pieces.

"King me," I said. She stared in disbelief. Grumbling, she made her move. I glanced at Pein's game. It was tied. I glanced at Sakura's game. Kurenai was winning, then Sakura jumped her and it was tied. I was winning the game with Anko. I glanced at the bored. I could jump the rest of her pieces if she moved that one forward one... So I made another sacrifice. And she took the bait again.

"Yes!" she said. I smirked again. I moved one of my pieces and jumped the rest of her pieces.

"You fell for it again. Checkmate," I said, getting up and quickly scanning the area for the finish line. It was another 200 meter run. Damn... And Sakura was almost finished. I started to sprint. Sakura was done now and was gaining fast. Damn... She was really fast when she wanted to be. I willed my legs to go faster. Everything was going by in a blur. All I was focused on was the finish line. Sakura was right behind me now. Shit... I tried to run faster. But Sakura was catching up. Then it hit me. I took a deep breath, only 20 more meters. Had to use my stored energy. Even though this wasn't an emergency. I let my extra energy flood me and I started to run faster. This energy wouldn't last for long. Sakura was now getting a little behind. Almost there... Shit... Energy waning... In a last ditch effort to cross the line, which was now just 2 meters in front of me, I jumped like I was doing the long jump. Sakura was right behind me, I could feel her breath. The finish line was now just a foot away! But I was sinking in the air. Damn... I couldn't think anymore, so I let my instincts take over. And I reached for the line and once my palms hit the ground, I went into a front hand spring. Maybe those gymnastic lessons weren't a total waste. But I crossed the line, a millisecond before Sakura. I smiled. Then exhaustion finally over took me and I slowly sat down.

"That was awesome Lily!" Rose said, coming over. I smiled. Sasori and Deidara came over too.

"When did you learn to run so fast?" Rose asked. I shrugged. Sakura looked pretty tired too.

"That was a cool front hand spring trick you did at the end yeah," Deidara said.

"Thanks..." I said, finally having some breath back.

"By the way... What do we exactly win?" I asked. Sasori, Deidara, and Rose shrugged. I groaned. I just practically sprinted my life out and I didn't even know what I was sprinting for? Tsundae came over.

"Congratulations! You won a better cabin! Well... Not really better, just more comfortable beds and better showers," she said. I smiled. A comfortable bed would be good right now.

"Yes! Comfortable beds!" Rose cheered. Everyone else sweat dropped.

We walked to the new cabin. Tsundae unlocked the door and we all rushed in. Our clothes were already in there and so was everything else. I collapsed on a king sized bed. Wait... My head shot up and did a quick count of all the beds. Three king sized beds. Five people. Pein already claimed one bed as his own, which meant... Damn. I would have to share a bed with Rose. It could be worse. Then Pein played a nasty little trick on us.

"New rule!" he said. We all turned our attention to him.

"Sasori will sleep in the same bed as Lily and Deidara will sleep in the same bed as Rose!" he smirked his 'I'm so evil, I should take over the world' smirk.

"WHAT??" came four screams. But Pein was already going to take a shower.

"And if you don't, I'll sick Anko on you!" he said. We all shut up. Anko was scary. Especially if you won a game of checkers against her. Which I did. Damn Pein and his evil ideas. I sulked and decided to go check the bath rooms out. They were alright... Better than our old cabin's. Glanced in an empty shower and took note to use it in the morning. It was way nicer than the other ones. I wandered back to the main area of the cabin and checked my watch. Almost dinner time. Pein called us for dinner and we made our way to the mess hall. It was ramen tonight. And Naruto had at least 20 bowls. I could barely eat one! That kid must have a huge stomach! After dinner we went back to our cabin and I took my book out to read for a while.

I glanced at my watch. Crap. I went a little overboard on reading! It was 9:45. Shit... I only had 15 minutes to get ready for bed. I grabbed my pajamas and dashed to the bathroom. Partly because I didn't want to change in front of Deidara and Sasori and partly because I had to go to the bathroom. Rose followed me a moment later. After I was done changing I threw my clothes in my dresser and jumped in bed. Just as I got under the covers, trying not to think about Sasori just a few feet away, the door opened to revel Anko... Yet again. Then we heard screaming. I think it was Naruto...

"NO! I WAS IN BED! I WAS IN BED!! PLEASE!! I WAS IN BED!!" he screamed.

"Oh shut up already..." Tsundae growled, and then we heard a thump. Naruto was now in the dark still complaining.

"Damn! I wanted to drag someone out tonight! I'm in a bad mood since I lost that damned checkers match!" Anko muttered, glaring at me. I could see Rose suppress a snicker. I glared at her. A few moments later Anko was gone. I tried not to think about the red head just a foot away from me and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. Damn Pein and his evil ideas. That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

Authors Notes: Yay! People actually like this! Oh man... The Paper Flowers readers are coming back... with more bricks... Well... I'll try and update soon! -runs away from rabid Paper Flowers fans-


	3. Dodgeball and Bets

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorite-ed/alerted/supported this story! I never knew a dream I had would be a story that people liked! I'll also try to update Paper Flowers soon, for those who read that story and this one! :D Review please! It really encourages me to not procrastinate! Uh... Itachi! Do the disclaimer!

Itachi: But! I'm not even in this story, much less alive!

Me: ... Just do it Uchiha.

Itachi: Fine. Flicker doesn't own the Naruto characters or logo. She owns Lily and Rose, since they are based off her and her friend.

Me: Arigato Itachi-kun! hands cookie

Itachi: A cookie? That's all the thanks I get? I'm such a deprived person.

* * *

I woke up, almost not remembering that I was sharing a bed with Sasori because of Pein's evil ideas. Almost. I took note of my surroundings. There was something warm behind me, probably Sasori still sleeping. I glanced over to Rose. She looked miserable. Especially since Deidara moved in his sleep and his hand was unconsciously tracing circles on Rose's bare stomach. Rose's pajama shirt stopped in the middle of her stomach, so it was possible to see the lower half of her stomach before her pajama pants started. And Rose was awake. And looking very uncomfortable. I suppressed a giggle. Rose was about to give me the finger when she froze. Then I saw why. Deidara's palm hand licked her. At this I couldn't hold back laughter. I let out a giggle, then covered my mouth so I wouldn't wake up anyone else. Rose growled something I couldn't understand and moved her leg. I recognized what she was doing. Poor Deidara... Rose proceeded to kick him where the sun don't shine. Needless to say, it worked. Deidara screamed in pain and doubled over.

"What... the... fuck... was... that... for?" Deidara manged to get out. Rose was smoldering.

"That's what you get for molestering me you pervert!" she growled. Deidara cringed and managed to hobble to the showers. I snickered. Rose glared at me.

"Do not speak a word of this to anyone understand?" she muttered. I nodded and also got up. Well... I tried. But I could barely move.

"The hell?" I muttered, looking for some sort of binding that kept me to the bed. There was none. Rose was grinning like an idiot.

"What the hell did you do Rose?" I muttered. She grinned and shook her head.

"I didn't do it... Look behind you..." she said. I turned my head behind me. My eyes first caught two arms, holding me down. Damn. Then I caught a glimpse of red hair. Shit. Ok... That explained why I could move my arms, but I had no idea why I couldn't move my legs. I closed my eyes and hoped against hope that it wasn't _that_. I cautiously moved my legs. Something tightened a moment later and I knew it was bad. Fuck. Sasori was so going to pay. Badly. But I had to focus on the problem on hand right now. I would kick him awake, but I couldn't move. Damn. That pretty much left me out of options. I looked to Rose for help, but she just grinned and skipped off to the showers.

"That's what you get for not helping me!" she called back. Ok... I deserved that. But this? No. What did I do?

"What God did you piss off?" I heard Pein say.

"Shut.Up.And.Help.Me," I muttered. I heard him laugh.

"Not with that attitude," Pein said, starting to walk to the shower. Damn... I had to think, fast. I had to use that face! I sniffled to catch his attention.

"P...Please Pein-sama! -sniffle- Can't you help me?" I asked giving him the puppy eyes. I felt him hesitate. Yes. It was working. I mentally grinned.

"Well... Just this once. Don't expect me to ever help you again!" he said. I grinned.

"Thank you Pein-sama!" I kept up the innocent act. Pein lifted a small metal box and my eyes widened. Crap... He was going to throw that... And he would probably hit me.

"DON'T HIT ME!" I screeched, attempting to shield my head. Suddenly my arms were freed and I covered my head. But the box never came. I looked through my arms. Pein was laughing. My hand tightened into fists. But I was free. I muttered something and stomped off to the showers, blushing violently.

"What's her problem?" I heard Sasori ask. Oh he was going to pay. And today was dodge ball. Err... I mean Unless-you-want-to-get-hurt-dodge-the-balls dodge ball as Anko told us at dinner yesterday. It was like regular dodge ball, but when you got hit, Anko, Kakashi, and Pein get to pelt you with balls. And they had good aim... Anko demonstrated on Jiriaya last night at dinner. It was not pretty... It was girls against boys and the girls were meeting after breakfast to plan a game plan. I smirked and knew the girls were going to win. Rose could dodge really fast balls and I could throw really fast balls and dodge a lot of them. Sakura looked like she could throw pretty well, as did Tenten. Hinata looked like a good dodger and Ino was full of surprises. We only had to watch out for Naruto, he could throw really fast, Neji, who looked like he could dodge a lot of balls, and Sai, who didn't let any of his ability's slip. The girls were outnumbered, but we could take them on!

I finished my shower and changed quickly. Deidara still wasn't out of the shower. I glanced at Rose.

"How long does it take to shower?" she muttered. I shrugged. A moment later Sasori and Pein came out, already fully dressed. We sat and waited for Deidara. About five minutes later, Deidara came out, fully dressed too.

"Jeez... We have a water shortage here..." I muttered. He glared at me.

"Do you know how hard it is to wash all this hair?" he asked. I rolled me eyes.

"News flash, I have long hair too," I muttered, pointing to my hair which was down to the middle of my back. He grumbled something and we went off to breakfast. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. All the girls were on one side of the room and the boys on the other. Anko was smiling from her place at the front of the mess hall. I shrugged and after I got my food I went to sit with the girls, Rose following me. Sasori and Deidara went to the boys side.

"Ok... Good, we're all here, time to plan," Sakura said. I nodded, taking a drink from my orange juice.

"I'll take on Naruto and Sai, Ino will take on Shikamaru and Choji, Hinata will take on Shino and Kiba, Tenten will take on Neji and Lee, so that leaves Deidara and Sasori," Sakura said.

"I'll take Sasori, I need revenge on him..." I said, grinning evilly. The rest, besides Rose, looked at me weirdly.

"I'll take Deidara... He'll be easy," Rose laughed. The rest of us nodded.

"Oh, and try not to get hit... Anko and Pein throw really hard. Kakashi doesn't care," Sakura said. The rest of us nodded. Anko clapped her hands to get our attention.

"Ok. Today is Unless-you-want-to-get-hurt-dodge-the-balls dodge ball! Girls against boys. Since there aren't as many girls, they start with the balls, got it? Good," Anko said. We all filed outside to where Shizune had marked the area where we would be playing in. I grabbed one of the balls, following Sakura and Tenten's lead.

"Ready... Go!" Anko said, and the game started.

Tenten got Lee right away and Lee got pelted with balls. Tenten smirked as Lee went to Jiraiya for ice packs. Sakura pegged Naruto in the head and he got pelted with more balls from Anko, Pein, and Kakashi. I aimed for Sasori, but he dodged and it hit Choji instead. Oh well... At least I hit someone... Ino flashed a smile that seemed to say 'good, now I only have the sleeping idiot to peg. Soon the boys found all three balls. Sai threw his ball at Sakura, but she dodged. Kiba threw his ball at Ino, but Ino caught the ball, and Kiba was out. Hinata flashed a 'thank goodness' smile. But that was only two balls. My eyes widened.

"Rose, duck now!" I shouted to her. Shrugging, Rose dropped to the ground. An instant later a ball flew right where her shoulder would have been. Deidara cursed.

"Thanks..." she said, retrieving the ball. Ino grinned and lobbed the ball at Shikamaru, who was sleeping. Of course it hit him, so he got pegged with more balls. Ino did a victory dance. Sakura aimed for Sai's feet and Sai dodged. Rose threw the ball at Deidara, who caught it.

"Damn it!" Rose cursed, then shielded her head as balls started to peg her. She left the game. Deidara grinned and threw the ball at me. I dodged. While Ino was doing her victory dance, Shino hit her. It was down to Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Deidara, Shino, Sasori, and me. Shino threw her ball at Hinata, who didn't get out of the way fast enough. I picked up the ball and threw it at Shino, who didn't see it coming. I smirked. Neji threw his ball at Sakura, who attempted to catch, but dropped it. Tenten growled something and lobbed the ball at Neji. It hit, and Neji glared. Tenten smirked and dodged a ball from Sasori. I dodged one from Deidara. We now had all the balls. Tenten threw one at Sasori, who dodged, then threw the second ball at Deidara, who got hit. But Sasori pegged her a moment after that.

"Good luck..." she whispered. I nodded. I glared at Sasori.

"I bet that Sasori's gonna win!" Naruto shouted. Tsundae snorted.

"Are you kidding me? Lily's totally going to win!" she said. The girls groaned. I heard about Tsundae's bad luck streak from Sakura. Great... Just perfect... Sasori smirked at my expression.

"Why don't we make a little bet of our own?" he asked. I snorted.

"What are we betting?" I said, narrowing my eyes. He smirked again.

"If you win... I'll let you have the whole bed for the rest of the month," he said. Not too bad...

"What if you win?" I asked. His smirked turned to a grin. An evil grin.

"If I win, then..." he paused, thinking something over. I tapped my foot in annoyance. I hated to wait.

"You have to do whatever I say for the next week," he said. I thought about the offer. I was sure I could win this... A whole bed for a month... Whatever he says for a week... If I lose, it's only a week right?

"Deal," I said. He smirked and I threw the ball I was holding at him. He dodged. He picked up a ball and aimed for my chest. And used another ball to aim at my feet. He threw those two and a moment later threw another ball in the middle of those two. I planned to dodge to the side, but those balls were coming fast. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap... So I did the only thing that a girl could do in those times, and dove right in the middle of the balls, then proceeded to drop right as the third ball came by.

"Ow..." I muttered, rubbing my stomach and chest. Ino broke into cheers. I grabbed one of the balls and threw it low. Sasori dodged it with ease, but then I threw a ball much higher at his chest. He dodged that too. I threw my last ball at his shoulder, yet again he dodged it. Damn he was good. He got the balls and threw them one after another. I dodged the first and the second. But where was the third? I looked around. Then I felt the third. He delayed it a second after the second ball, and it hit me right on. Damn it! Those balls were hard. Then I realized what was next.

"Ahh!" I shouted as more balls pegged me. I could feel Pein smirking as he threw balls at me. Damn him... And Anko and Kakashi too... And damn Sasori that little manipulative bastard! I trudged over to Jiraiya to get ice packs.

"Ah! Hello little lady! I assume you want these ice packs?" Jiraiya said. That gleam in his eyes... God damn it. Oh great... Now his eyes were eating up my body like candy. I was pissed right now.

"Stop effing looking at me like that you damn pervert," I growled, grabbing multiple ice packs. For good measure, and because he still wouldn't stop looking at me like that, I punched him in the face. Naruto cheered. I put an icepack on a sore spot and sighed. I felt a headache coming along. Tsundae was cursing because she lost her bet. Naruto was cheering. Ino and Deidara were arguing again. Ugg... And Sasori was probably smirking in victory now. I remembered I had tylonol in my bad. I got up and ran to the cabin. I rummaged around in my bad and cheered when I found the container of tylonol. I popped two in my mouth and took a drink from a spare water bottle. I sighed in relief. The tylonol was already starting to work. Or maybe it was because I was away from all the noise. Probably a little of both. I heard the door open and close. Hopefully it was just Rose... Nope... Rose never walked this quietly. In fact, she was rarely ever completely silent.

"Don't forget our bet Lily..." I heard Sasori say. I groaned. I had forgotten about it. I collapsed on the bed. A whole week of practically being Sasori's slave. Damn I had gotten myself in deep this time... I heard him laugh, a sound I never heard before. I lifted my head to find him at the side of the bed. Close. Much to close. I instinctively inched away. He sighed and grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"I'm not a very patient person," he muttered. I tried to scoot away but he would just keep pulling me back. Damn... There had to be a way out of this.

"When does the week start?" I asked, almost afraid of what the answer was. I was afraid? That's messed up... I'm never afraid. Sasori smirked.

"Right now,"

* * *

Authors Notes: ooo!! Cliffhanger!! What will Sasori do to Lily? Why did Sasori make the bet? Why am I asking so many questions? Stay tuned till next time!


	4. Is that My Sister?

Authors Notes: Hi again!! I'm in a good mood! So I decided to update Missing! Letsee... Ah! The slave for a week bet! -grins evilly-

Lily: Uh oh... I'm screwed...

Sasori: What do you mean? -innocent look-

Lily: I hate you all.

Me: Yes I know! Anyway... On to the chapter! Uh... It's Hidan's turn to do the disclaimer!

Hidan: Fuck no!

Me: Just do it you damn immortal freak...

Hidan: Why the hell should I? -sees my glare- Fine... Flicker doesn't own the Naruto characters, but she does own her damn OCs.

* * *

_"When does the week start?" I asked, almost afraid of what the answer was. I was afraid? That's messed up... I'm never afraid. Sasori smirked._

_"Right now,"_

* * *

Are you kidding me? Right now! Wait... Why am I moving. I'm not making my body... Why the fuck didn't I recognize them earlier? I thought the names were just a consequence. Are these really the Naruto characters? No. Yes... You're experiencing Sasori's puppeteering skills right now. And since when did he become human? And... No more questions for right now... How in hell did I get into this mess. Rose was going to have a ball with this... There goes my plead for sanity. Damn. Wait... Why am I so close to Sasori... And why... I really hate the world right now. Really really hate it. Shit. I still can't control my body.

"Let.Me.Go," I muttered, trying to resist. I was now sitting in his lap. Too close... Too close... Way way too close. Sasori just smirked.

"Lily..." he said. I waited. "What do you really think art is?" he asked. How did I know he was going to ask this? I thought for a moment. Everlasting art is appreciated more, but people don't admire it as much. Art that is fleeting is admired more, but isn't as appreciated as much. I bit my lip.

"It depends..." I started. He signaled to go on. "Art that lasts a long time is appreciated more, but not as admired... But art that only lasts a few seconds is admired but not appreciated as much," I tried to explain. Sasori looked deep in thought. Then something hit me. I was sitting in the lap of an S-ranked criminal.

...

...

... HOLY SHIT! I'M SITTING IN THE LAP OF AN S-RANKED CRIMINAL AND HE ISN'T KILLING ME.

I say that's an accomplishment! But my train of thoughts stopped when Sasori said something.

"No one has ever said that before... I like the way you think," he said. If I wasn't already frozen, I would have froze. He liked the way I thinked? That was weird. Everyone else said I was weird for thinking that way... I felt my arms move and I tried, in vain, to stop them. They wrapped around his neck and... He really wasn't doing this was he? Yeah. He was. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, and he still wouldn't let me go. In one movement he pulled me closer and crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened as my brain registered only one fact.

Akasuna no Sasori, S-ranked criminal of the Akatsuki, was kissing me. Me, some weak little civilian of America. I must have pissed off some God somewhere. Then all thinking skills faded into nothingness.

Later I would describe the kiss as a soft and sweet kind of kiss, cute yet loving at the same time. But after that kiss, I couldn't think, move, or do anything. I could see Sasori smirk.

"How was that?" he asked. My mouth opened to say something. Then closed. Then opened. Then closed.

"Fantastic..." I managed to get out. He smirked. He still had me on those stupid chakra strings. It was probably past dinner now. Great. Perfect. I really don't feel like explaining this to Rose. At all. In fact I felt tired. I need sleep. I wish I could lay down and go to sleep, but no, Sasori had to keep me up! I yawned, hoping Sasori would get the message. Thankfully he did. He released the chakra strings and I dug under the covers and scooted as far away from Sasori as I could. Even after that fantastic kiss, I still wanted to be as far away from him as possible. I groaned when he attached his chakra strings on me again and made me scoot closer to him. Damn him and his puppeteering skills! But right now I was too tired to care and I fell asleep.

* * *

_I was in a forest. It look eerily similar to the one close to camp. I turned, half expecting to see the camp behind me. The freaky thing was, the camp was right behind me. I was on a trail of some sort. Was I thrown out? If I was, I was going to kill Anko in the morning. No... I wasn't thrown out... I remember falling asleep in... You know what? I'm not going to relive that memory. But why was I dreaming I was in the forest? Weird. Maybe I finally went insane... A voice shook me from my thoughts._

_"Stop it! Get away from him!" came a voice that sounded very familiar. Rose? No... Her voice is different. I decided to go farther into the woods. I shuddered as my hand passed through a branch on a tree. So I was a ghost in this dream? Very comforting. I came to a small clearing where there was five people. One was on the ground, injured it looked like. Another was standing in front of the person on the ground, in a defensive stance. The last three looked like they were about to attack the two others. I took a look at the one on the ground. He had long black hair, pulled into a ponytail, and his clothes were ripped and his eyes were closed. Unconscious. The ones attacking had weird masks on. I realized who they were. ANBU. If they were Leaf ANBU, they would have only one person out there while the other two hid in the trees. I caught a glance of a headband on one of the ANBU arms. Iwa. Enemies of the Leaf. I glanced at the one protecting the unconscious person. And did a double take. She had shoulder length blond hair with gray-blue eyes. She was dressed in what I would imagine shinobi clothes. But that wasn't what caught my eye. It was how much she looked like my sister. My sister was a few years older than me. And that was what it looked like. Me, a few years older. I ran into the clearing, forgetting that I was a ghost in this dream, and stood protectively in front of my sister. _

_"Get.The.Hell.Away.From.My.Sister," I growled, but they didn't hear me. My sister took a weapon, a kunai, from her holster and threw it with perfect aim at the center nin's heart. The Iwa ANBU didn't get out of the way fast enough. He collapsed and his companions started to attack._

_"No!" I screamed as a kunai slashed against my sister's skin. But she didn't seem to notice it that much. She took a katana and slashed through one of the ANBU. Only one was left. He performed some hand signs and stone spikes tried to impale my sister and the unconscious man. My sister took the unconscious man and leaped up to the trees. She carefully set the man down and performed some hand signs._

_"__Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" I looked amazed. My sister was a shinobi? Who could use chakra? And Fire Release? The Iwa ANBU fled. With that, my sister panted and dropped to the forest floor with the unconscious man. Then she promptly fell unconscious. I rushed over and found she was exhausted. She must have been running for days! I saw the night gradually turn lighter, and I knew it was dawn. I looked at my sister once again._

_"I'll be right here in a minute... Trust me..." I whispered and closed my eyes._

* * *

I woke up in the cabin bed. It was warm. But that could be because Sasori had moved during the night and once again was holding on to me with a death grip. I looked to the other bed. Rose and Deidara were still sleeping. Well... Deidara was at least. He moved and bumped Rose right off the bed.

"What the hell?" Rose groaned, getting up. She took one look outside and groaned.

"It's freaking dawn! Move over Deidara!" she muttered, pushing the blond back to his side of the bed. Rose looked too tired to help me, I would let her sleep. Maybe... I turned around and poked Sasori. He didn't move. I sighed and flicked him.

"Damn it Sasori... Wake up! It's important!" I muttered. He still didn't wake. I sighed. I can't believe I was going to do this, but it was my sister... Whom I thought was dead. God I was going to regret this for the rest of my life...

So I bent down and kissed Sasori. Instantly his eyes snapped open and widened. I pulled away before he took control.

"Sasori... I need your help," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Why would I help you, you're supposed to be the slave here... And besides its dawn, what could possibly need your help at dawn?" he said.

"My sister. I had a dream about her, and I know where she is. She's alive and unconscious, with a man I don't know, but she's alive and needs my help!" I said, no, pleaded.

"Please Sasori! I'll do anything!" I pleaded when he looked skeptical.

"Anything?" he asked. I nodded. He thought for a moment.

"Alight then, lead the way," he said. I brightened.

"Thank you!" I said, practically glomping him. An instant later I was pulling on a jacket and sweats over my pajamas. He pulled on a jacket and jeans. I quietly opened the cabin door and practically ran into the woods. And tripped over a sleeping Naruto. He looked up.

"Uh... Who's there?" he muttered. I lifted my head from the ground.

"You got kicked out again Naruto?" I asked, spitting out dirt. He nodded.

"Well... I'll need your help too!" I said, grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him deeper into the forest. Sasori rolled his eyes. I tried to remember the way to the clearing. In the dream I just sort of ran forward. So I ran forward and a second later I was in the clearing. By now Naruto was awake and walking on his own two feet. Sasori entered to moment later. I looked around and found the spot where my sister fell unconscious. My eyes widened. She was there, still unconscious.

"Ni-chan..." I whispered. Looks like I picked up some Japanese words while reading manga. Naruto was scouting around.

"Looks like there was a fight here. According to this guy's headband and mask, he's from the Iwa ANBU," Naruto said, poking one of the corpses.

"Naruto, go tell Tsunade, Lily and I will take care of things here," Sasori said. Naruto nodded and dashed off into the trees. I walked over to my sister. I bent down and pushed aside her hair in her face.

"Sasori... Do you have my notebook?" I asked. He nodded and handed it to me. I turned to the first picture. It was a portrait of my sister, before she "died." It was a perfect replica, except younger. I set my notebook down and smiled. I had found my sister. My dear sister. I glanced at the still unconscious man. Long black hair in a ponytail, his cloak, or rather what was left of it, was in shreds, unrecognizable. There were two lines on his face, birthmarks like Naruto's whiskers, I thought. One more thing I had to check before I was sure of who it was, but I had to make sure he was ok first. I reached my hand out to check his pulse, when quick as lightning, his hand caught my wrist. So he was awake. I blushed. One of his eyes opened. It was dark blue, almost black. So it was him.

"Emi-chan?" he whispered. That's right... He was going blind.

"No... Her sister, Lily," I whispered. His other eye opened now, and he tilted his head back. My sister was like in a deep sleep. He relaxed a bit. Then he gazed behind me.

"Sasori?" he muttered.

"Is that you Itachi? Never thought I'd see the day when Itachi Uchiha was beaten and had to be protected by a girl," he said. That got me a bit angry.

"What? Are you saying that girls are worthless? That we're just there to cook, clean, and give birth? Is that how you see girls!?" I hissed, turning to face him. Itachi let go of my wrist.

"No... That's not what I meant..." he muttered. I swore I heard Itachi chuckle.

"The great Sasori has been taken down a few notches," he said. Sasori glared at him. And then he looked at me.

"Remember our bet," he said. I silently cursed myself. I had totally forgotten about the bet. Great...

"You get him, I'll get Emi," I said, taking my sister's arms and wrapping them around my neck, while I lifted her legs with my arms.

"She doesn't look that heavy, but are you sure you can carry her?" Sasori asked, putting Itachi's arm around his shoulder and lifting the injured Uchiha up.

"If she can carry Itachi for days, I can carry her for five minutes," I said. Though I had to admit she was kinda heavy if you didn't have shinobi training. Which I didn't.

"Are we really only five minutes away from the best medic in the known world?" Itachi asked. Sasori shook his head.

"No, two of the best medics in the known world," Sasori corrected. I snickered as Itachi glared a glare that said 'Shut up you idiotic puppet turned human' We started towards the camp. No way was Jiraiya touching my sister. I would make either Sakura or Tsundae heal her personally. Suddenly Sasori cursed.

"What?" I asked.

"Another Iwa ANBU. No. Two. Probably sent out to find the squad that attacked these guys," he said, gesturing to Itachi and my sister. I cursed too. We were almost out of the forest too! We had to fight. It would probably be a breeze for Sasori, but me on the other hand... Not so much. I carefully put my sister down at the base of a tree and uh... "borrowed" her kunai and shruiken.

"What are you doing?" Sasori growled, putting Itachi down too. I glanced at him.

"What do you think? I'm helping you fight!" I said. Sasori muttered something and then cursed again.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot my puppet scrolls in the cabin," he muttered. I slapped my palm to my forehead. We were doomed. Unless...

"Use me," I said. Sasori looked at me weird.

"What?" he said.

"I said use me as a puppet!" I muttered. Sasori would have said something, but then the Iwa ANBU shinobi showed up and Sasori attached his chakra strings to me. I gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. One of them threw some kunai and I instinctively dodged. Ok... So he was letting me do some dodging and probably punching, and he would control where my movements went. Suddenly I was pulled back. A moment later, where I was standing stone spikes appeared. That was close. Got to focus. I reached down to grab a kunai from my sister's holster. I threw it at what I hoped was one of the Iwa ANBU's heart. It was perfect aim. I made a mental note to thank Sasori later. I shuddered mentally. I had just killed someone. And I would have to kill another if I wanted to survive. Why was this so confusing? Whoa... Getting off track...

When my attention was back on the second Iwa ANBU, he was making hand signs. I groaned. I barely avoided one jutsu, how was I going to avoid another. This would be so much easier if... Wait a minute... Where did that ANBU go?

"Shit!" I muttered when I felt something grab my foot and pull down. I was sinking in the ground. Damn... How was I going to get out of this one? Too late now. My head was already starting to go under. The earth was going to suffocate me. Earth... Lightning. I needed lightning. Now... Where was Kakashi or Sasuke when you needed them? So I did what any girl would do when the earth was pulling you down. I wriggle and dug upwards. Oh God... Dark small space. Not good. Not good. I was claustrophobic. So I dug faster.

"Light!" I cheered and pulled myself out of the earth. Sasori had a 'How in hell did she escape?' look on his face. The Iwa ANBU shinobi blinked.

"How the hell did you get out?" he asked. I blinked.

"How the hell do you think, I dug upwards! I'm surprised none of you shinobi have ever figured that out..." I muttered._ (A/N ok... I was reading a crackfic when I wrote that...)_

Sasori's chakra strings reattached themselves to my body as I dodged a few kunai from the Iwa ninja. This would be so much easier if I knew how to do jutsu... I glanced over to my sister. She groaned. She was waking up! Perhaps... I backed up to her. She glanced up. Her eyes went wide.

"Lily-chan?" she whispered. I nodded.

"Emi!" I whispered. She recognized me. Emi glanced at the Iwa ANBU.

"Lily... Watch what I do with my hands, ok?" she said, making a few hand signs. I nodded and repeated them.

"Good. Now when you make the hand signs, concentrate on your energy and guide it to your lungs and mouth. Inhale then imagine that you are breathing a fireball, ok?" she said. I nodded. She smiled. "Make me proud," she whispered as I faced the Iwa ANBU. I smirked. I made the hand signs. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. I named them off in my head. I focused on concentrating my energy in my lungs and mouth. I inhale a deep breath. Hopefully this will work... I imagined myself breathing a fireball. A big fireball. If this didn't work I would be screwed... I exhale, even going a step farther and imagined the air light up with fire. I heard someone gasp a little. My eyes were closed, so I couldn't see if it worked. Then a moment later I felt it. Heat, right close at my face. I opened my eyes in shock. There was a medium sized fireball. Not to bad, but it was red, on the verge of turning white. I felt my energy waning and I decide to stop the jutsu.

Oh my lords. I just did a Fire Release jutsu. And I wasn't even a shinobi. I felt like I sprinted two miles, but it was worth it. The Iwa ANBU was severely burnt and injured. He fled. I just stared. I did a jutsu. And it wasn't even a crappy jutsu either. I took a deep breath. It felt like my lungs were on fire. I coughed a little and some smoke leaked out of my mouth. Sure I was scratched and bruised a bit from nearly dodging kunai's and shurikens, but it was worth ever drop of blood I lost. Which wasn't too much, thankfully. Then I realized Sasori didn't have his chakra strings on me anymore. I looked back at him. His expression was one of shock. I glanced at Itachi. His normally expressionless face was in shock. So in shock that his jaw was hanging open. Emi bit her lip. I tried to suppress a laugh at Sasori and Itachi's faces, but failed. At the same moment, Emi and I burst into laughter. That seemed to snap the two Akatsuki members out of their trance. After a few minutes of laughter, I gasped for air.

"You should have seen the look on your faces," I said, when I finally caught my breath. I still felt like I just sprinted a mile. Emi stood up using the tree for support.

"Oh no! You aren't hurting yourself even more!" I muttered, grabbing her wrist. She snorted.

"Lily-chan Lily-chan... I can sleep when I get him to Tsundae or Sakura," she said, unlatching my hand and walking over to Itachi. Itachi just hn'ed. She rolled her eyes and practically threw the Uchiha on her back. Even Sasori glanced at Emi with a look that said 'Are you crazy woman?' I glanced at her wearily. This was Itachi Uchiha, right? A moment later she was walking through the trees.

"Come on Lily, let's get to the camp, and take your boyfriend with you," she called back.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" Emi laughed though.

"Sure... Sure..." she said. I sighed and took a weary step forward. And promptly tripped over a rock. What is with me and tripping over things? Before I could fall though, something, err... someone, wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me back up.

"Thanks Sasori..." I muttered, trying to break free. But he wouldn't let me go. A small blush rose to my cheeks as he practically threw me on his back.

"I can walk ya know..." I muttered.

"Knowing you, you would trip, and plus, you twisted your ankle after you did that jutsu. If it weren't for my chakra strings, you would have collapsed," Sasori said matter-of-factly. I sighed. "And plus, the bet is still going," he mentioned. I groaned. Then I realized it was about breakfast time. I wasn't that hungry, but damn I needed to go to the bathroom!

"Sasori, can we stop at the bathrooms..." I asked. He shook his head. I sighed.

"Please Saso-chan!" I pleaded. He turned and glared at me.

"Only if you promise to never call me that again," I nodded enthusiastically. Oh this was so black mail! We stopped by the bathrooms and I hobbled over to one of the stalls. Praise whoever invented to toilet! After that was done, Sasori dropped me off at Tsundae's office.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"To shower," he said. I sweat dropped. Sighing I knocked on the door and opened it. Emi and Itachi were already in there, looking much better. Seems like Tsundae or Sakura or even Shizune healed them. I sat down in the empty chair.

"I really don't know why I'm here..." I muttered. "I just didn't want to go to Jiraiya to treat my twisted ankle..." I added. All the heads in the room nodded. All in sync. Wow... That was creepy. Sakura smiled and bent down to treat my twisted ankle. A moment later I sighed. It was mostly healed, I just needed a few days rest. I thanked Sakura and she nodded. I turned to Emi and Itachi, and almost turn away again. My eye twitched. Emi was sitting in Itachi's lap. Sitting. And the worse part was, Itachi was letting her sit there. I stared at my sister who was giggling.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Emi..." I muttered. Emi just smiled at me.

"Don't be judging us, I've seen the way Sasori looks at you," she said. Itachi smirked. I blushed and muttered something along the lines of 'he's a manipulative idiot' I stuck my tongue out at Emi. She rolled her eyes. She grinned evilly. I stared at her. What was she thinking? I almost hurled at the sight I saw next. Emi kissed Itachi, full blown on the lips. And surprisingly, Itachi returned it.

"Get a room..." I muttered. Then I remember Sasori and the bet. I groaned for the third time in the last hour. He was probably going to fucking molester me. Great. More scarring for life... I heard Tsundae cough to get our attention. I turned her way. I still didn't know why I was here. But I guess I would find out.

* * *

Authors Note: Whoa... That took longer than expected to type up... I'll be gone all weekend because I'm being dragged to Arizona. Great. So no updates until at least Tuesday. -dodges brick- I'm sorry! -gets hit in the head with a brick-


	5. What is this pain? Damn you Pein

Authors Note: Hi again! This is a slightly different chapter. Instead of Lily's point of View, it's Rose's! Sorry for the slow updating... This took a lot longer typing than I thought. The setting is from when Sasori and Lily leave to go find Emi and Itachi and will end sometime after breakfast. I wanted to change things up a bit! Uh... It's Tobi's turn to do the disclaimer!

Tobi: YAY!! Tobi's a good boy!

Me: Yes Tobi is a good boy, now do the disclaimer...

Tobi: Flicker-chan doesn't own any of the Naruto characters, but she does own Lily-chan, Rose-chan, and Emi-chan!

Me: Tobi's a good boy! -throws Tobi a cookie-

Tobi: Yay! Tobi's a good boy!! -somehow eats cookie with mask on-

Me: O-O How'd you do that?

* * *

I woke up that morning insanely early. What the hell was Lily doing? She was talking avidly about something to Sasori. Pein didn't seem to notice. A minute later they were gone. Where had they gone? Why was Lily asking Sasori, of all people, for help? Why was I still awake? What time was it? I turned to the window and glanced out. I groaned. It was sunrise. My groan must have caused Deidara to wake up.

"Why are you up so early yeah?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Lily woke me up with her chattering. She and Sasori are off somewhere," I muttered, yawning and decided I wouldn't fall back asleep. I crawled out of the bed and yawned again, stumbling to the showers. Suddenly I was pulled back.

"You're going to run into that wall, un" Deidara said. I glanced up. I was an inch away from the wall.

"Oh... Whoops..." I muttered, clearly out of it. I steadied myself and continued to the showers. I grabbed my towel off the rack and chose a stall.

"A little privacy?" I asked to Deidara, who was still at the door. Damn pervert...

"Oh... Sorry yeah," he said, going back to the dresser to get his brush. Quickly I stripped down and hopped in the shower and turned the water to cold. I liked cold showers. Woke you up more. Sure enough the freezing water woke me up right away. After I washed my body and hair I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. I toweled off and wrapped the towel around like a dress. I opened the shower door and froze upon noticing Deidara was just getting into the shower. A blush rose to my face. I made an eeping sound and forced my eyes shut. I heard the other shower door close. A moment later the water started and I opened my eyes. He was gone, thank god... I rushed to the dresser and quickly changed. I started looking for my brush. Gah! Where did I put it? Did I leave it in the bathroom? Nah... I couldn't have. There was Deidara's brush, you could tell from the blond hair in it. Where was my brush with brown hair and a few gold strands in it?

I searched by Lily's dresser, maybe she borrowed it. Nope. Her brush was there, but not mine. If I couldn't find it, Lily would let me use her brush. She always did. Stupid brush... It must be in the bathroom unless Pein took it hostage. He did that with my journal before. This summer camp was not normal. For example, I was looking through Lily's bag for something and came across this manga called Naruto. Yes. Naruto. Just like the blond haired hyperactive kid a cabin over. And it had this person called Sakura in it. With pink hair, exactly like the Sakura in this camp. There was also this Kakashi person, who looked a hell of a lot like the cook, Kakashi. It had all of the campers, plus Jiriaya, Tsundae, and Shizune. It even had the Aka... Akat... Akatsuki, that was it! S ranked criminals in a sort of cult like thing. And surprise surprise, Pein was the so called leader of this cult. And Deidara and Sasori were in it. Even though in the manga it said they were dead... Weird... Maybe when our parents signed up us for this camp, we disrupted the time stream in the Naruto world. But that still held one question. Where in hell was this camp? And where was my brush?

I decided to risk it and go look in the bathroom. That was a mistake. A very big mistake. Deidara just finished his shower. And was coming out of the shower stall. Thank god he had his towel on. But his hair was still sopping wet and the drops rolled down his body. Damn... He had a hot body... Really really hot... Ugh... Why was I thinking that? And what is that on his chest? A seal of some sort? I felt myself blushing and I started to stutter.

"S...sorry..." I said, trying to will myself to move. I couldn't. Deidara finally noticed me. I blushed even more. I did a quick scan of the bathroom. No brush. Pein probably stole it and required me to pay bail for it, again. My wallet was practically empty as is.

"Rose... Anyone there? un?" Deidara said for probably the fifth time while I was spacing out. I snapped out of my plotting to capture my brush back from Pein and noticed how close Deidara was. I blushed even more. At this rate I was going to faint if I blushed any harder.

"S..sorry... I was... thinking..." I stuttered a bit. Deidara looked kinda confused.

"You never stuttered before yeah," he said, unaware of how uncomfortable it was for me.

"I... uh... s...stutter when... I'm nervous or embarrassed..." I said. Deidara suddenly looked around and realized he was only wearing a towel. His eyes widened.

"Sorry! Here let me get dressed really fast un," he said, scooting around me. I just stood there, closing my eyes because the mirror in the bathroom showed part of the room where Deidara was getting dressed.

"Ok... You can turn around now, yeah..." Deidara said. I turned around and peeked through one eye. He was dressed, good. The blush slowly faded from my face.

"Deidara... Do you know where my brush went? I'm thinking Pein's holding it hostage again, but I want to make sure," I asked. Deidara shrugged and looked where Pein slept.

"It's not up there yeah," he said. I scowled. Where in hell was my brush? My hair was going to be a rats nest if I didn't comb it soon... Then I noticed the gleam in his eyes. That little bastard! He was the one who stole my brush! But what was he trying to get from stealing my brush?

"Oh well... I'll just use Lily's, she won't mind," I said, starting to walk to Lily and Sasori's side of the cabin. Suddenly I felt my wrist being grabbed.

"I don't think you should use her brush...un..." he said. Ok... Now I was confused.

"Why not?" I asked. He looked stumped. My mental smile grew.

"Because... It's not right for your hair type!" he said. Damn... He got me there...

"Then what kind of brush is right for my hair type?" I asked. Deidara went over to his bag and pulled out more brushes. My eye twitched. Just how obsessed with his hair was this guy? I walked over to him.

"Geez... You're really obsessed with your hair..." I muttered. Deidara rolled his eyes. I noticed his hair was still down, instead of his normal ponytail. He grabbed a brush and I thought he would hand it to me. But no... He started combing my hair.

"Deidara?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Why are you combing my hair?"

"I believe the correct term is brushing un," My eye twitched.

"Ok then... Why are you brushing my hair?"

"Cause I want to, yeah" That was no help...

"Why?" That got him. HAHAHA!

"Cause I want to, un" Are you kidding me?

"That's not an answer..." Ok... I had to get him with that! Stupid men... They're so confusing. Instead of answering Deidara rolled his eyes. I felt one of his palm hands bite my neck. Ow...

"Ouch!" I hissed.

"Sorry... the mouths can't help themselves... yeah," he said. So now the hands had a mind of their own? Great. Just great.

"Then how do you keep them closed when rubbing shampoo in your hair?" I asked. Deidara opened his mouth to answer then closed it. HA! I finally got him!

"Because I told them too..." he muttered. My smile widened. Then it promptly fell. If he could control his palm mouths then... My eyes widened.

"PERVERT!" I accused, attempting to run away. Unfortunately for me, he pulled me back.

"You say I'm the pervert when your imagining those things..." he pointed out. Damn... He got me there. I blushed. He went back to combing my hair. Soon the brush stopped moving and was put off to the side somewhere. What was going... I felt arms wrap around my waist. What in hell? Was Deidara... I blushed at the thought.

"Tell me Rose... Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked. I shook my head. I was average looking, nothing special. So I never had a boyfriend. A few crushes, but nothing serious. That was really sad for a 17 year old. Maybe that's why I thought Deidara was nice when I met him... He looked like he actually cared. At first I tried to get away from his grasp, but he was too strong. He was warm. And comforting. And... I felt safe. A feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. The reason why my parents signed me up for this summer camp was because they knew their would be shinobi here. I would be protected. I didn't know why I needed to be protected. I just did. Stupid overprotective parents. I wasn't even paying attention to Deidara. Or my actions either... I focused my attention not on my parents, but to Deidara. I blushed when I realized what position I was in.

Deidara had his hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. I was resting my head against his chest. My arms were down by my sides. And I was sitting in his lap. A S ranked criminals lap. Damn... I didn't know was that cool! Deidara's hands brushed against my neck. Was he going to... Yup he was... He tilted my head up and my blue-green eyes met his blue eyes. His eyes reminded me of the ocean. My face was probably pink by now, but I didn't care. Deidara was going to kiss me and I was going to love it. I could feel it.

The second our lips met was perfect. It was just me and him. Everything was forgotten after that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. I never knew his hair was so silky and soft. This was heaven.

Then it ended. Something hit me in the head and I turned. It was Pein, that bastard. The the item that hit me in the head was my brush. So he had taken it! I was getting angry.

"Sorry to break that up you love birds, but you woke me up when you took your showers, why are you..." but he was cut off by a lotion bottle hitting his head. Deidara stared at me. My jaw dropped, as did my arm. I did not just throw that at him did I? Oh shit. I did.

"What the hell was that for?" Pein growled, throwing something at my head again. I dodged. This guy was making me really angry. I grabbed the nearest thing, my deodorant, and chucked it at his head. He caught it and threw it back to me at inhuman speeds. It hit me in the head.

"Ow..." I muttered. Then I got angry.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I screeched, throwing whatever I could get my hands on at Pein. Big mistake. Half the items were dodged and the other half were caught and thrown right back at me. I dodged only a few then took refuge behind a few pillows. But then something hit me in the head. What? That was impossible! I rubbed my head and glanced behind me, where Pein was now. I glanced back to the first spot then back at him.

"Stupid ninjas..." I muttered. Pein grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me up to his face.

"You didn't answer my question. Why were you throwing things at me?" he growled. Ok. His creepy orange eyes were even creepier up close.

"You... stole... my brush..." I whimpered. Yes. I whimpered. Pein's eye twitched.

"You did all of that just because I stole your brush?" he growled. I nodded hesitantly. I quickly evaluated my situation. Within a foot of a S ranked criminal who was the leader of a cult of S ranked criminals who hadn't lost a fight before. I was screwed. Big time. I clenched my jaw, waiting for a punch or maybe even a kick.

But it came much lower than my face. It was my stomach. I coughed, forcing the blood that was coming up back down. I glared at Pein. Damn that hurt like hell.

"What ever happened to 'it's rude to hit a girl'," I hissed, attempting to pry his hands off my shirt. Pein's eyes narrowed. Finally I pried his hands off my shirt. Damn. He punched hard. I clenched my jaw in a poor effort to stop the throbbing pain in my middle section. That had to be chakra laced... And it was probably messing up something in my body. Either that or causing a hell of a lot of pain. Probably both. Great. That meant a trip to Jiraiya... Self proclaimed Super pervert. Ugh... Maybe Shizune or Tsundae or even Sakura would help me. I decided to go to Sakura first. But first I needed to find some excuse to get out of this cabin.

"I'm going for a walk," I muttered with some difficulty. Damn that punch really hurt. I had almost forgotten about Deidara. I didn't blame him for not helping me, he was a member of the Akatsuki after all. And that was Pein for Jashin's sake! Whoa... Where did that Jashin come from? Great... Now I was picking up habits from an immortal freak. I left the cabin and walked over to cabin two, hoping Sakura was in. It was around 6 am so that left about an hour till breakfast. I knocked on the door. Sai opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sorry to bother you but is Sakura here right now?" I asked.

"No. She was called to Tsunade's office for something," he said. I nodded.

"Thanks anyway," I muttered as he closed the door in my face. Why would she be called into Tsunade's office? Well that was going to be my next stop anyway. I clutched my stomach as another wave of pain flooded through my body. Damn punch. Damn Pein. Damn summer camp.

* * *

On my way to Tsundae's office I ran into Jiraiya. Oh great. Just great. But maybe if I could convince him I was hurt, and that he couldn't fix it, he would take me to Tsunade. I grinned in my mind at the plot. Maybe Lily was right saying I was an evil genius.

"What are you doing out so early?" Jiraiya asked, faking small conversation. If he was a Sannin he should have been able to see I was injured by some weird chakra laced punch that caused pain and probably some other things that messed up my body. Too bad he was too much of a pervert to even think about anything about injuries. For once in my life I was happy I had a ridiculously small chest. Damn perverts.

"I was looking for Sakura, do you happen to know where she is?" I asked innocently. Jiraiya looked momentarily confused.

"I think she's with Tsunade and Shizune, why are you looking for her?" he asked. Good. All three medic nins were together. That made it a hell of a lot easier.

"Oh... I just needed her help with something," I said, trying to be crafty and hide that I was injured. I wanted to know why Jiraiya was walking about the grounds... He seemed pretty silent and stealthy when I ran into him... They probably don't know that I know they are ninjas. Frankly I was surprised that they didn't cheat and use chakra in the relay race.

"I'm sure I could help you too," Jiraiya flashed a grin. I mentally groaned. Do I seriously have to tell I know they're ninjas? I guess so. I suppressed a flinch as another wave of pain rocketed through my body. This was getting really bad. I decided to see if Jiraiya would confess.

"What could you do? Summon a toad that will just hop around me? Or maybe it's a battle toad that could injure me?" I asked, suppressing a grin at his expression. Oh I really struck something with that.

"How do you know?" he growled, a completely different Jiraiya from before.

"Manga. There's a series written about you... But... somethings different here. Some dead people are back from the dead. And Naruto and Friends are about half a year older, not much more mature, but older," I said. Might as well get the truth. I winced as another wave of pain came and went. They were getting closer together now. Apparently my wince didn't go unnoticed.

"I see... I still don't see why you were looking for Sakura," he said. I smiled.

"Do you happen to know anything about chakra laced punches?" I asked sweetly. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Blondie or Orange Hair?" he asked.

"Orange Haired. By the way, his eyes are really creepy," I commented. Jiraiya was lost in thought. Maybe he knew something about Lily and Sasori.

"By the way... Do you know why Lily and Sasori sneaked out at the crack of dawn to the forest?" I asked. Jiraiya shrugged.

"Something about her sister, Iwa ANBU, and needing to save her," he said. I rolled my eyes. Emi couldn't be back. But Lily usually didn't tell lies. I'd have to get the full story later. I clutched my stomach as yet another wave of pain hit me. Jiraiya noticed that.

"How much does that really hurt?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Like ten full powered Rasengans hit me at the same time. No... half could be Rasenshuriken's," I said. Jiraiya winced.

"I bet I could pursue Tsundae and Shizune to heal you. Can't help with Sakura though..." he said. I nodded and let him lead the way to Tsundae's office. Then I noticed something.

"Hey Jiraiya... Why is there spots of blood here and there?" I asked. He shrugged, apparently not knowing either. He reached for the door knob. I sweat dropped.

"Shouldn't you knock?" I said. Jiraiya sighed and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence then an Enter was heard. Jiraiya open the door, walking in. I gazed around the room. There was Sasori and Lily, looking kinda beat up and breathless, and in another chair was... Was that Itachi Uchiha? Ok... And... Oh my gosh. It was Emi. Lily's sister was a shinobi? I didn't know that. I quickly came up with an excuse in my head. Emi found some sort of time warp thing that she fell through and ended up in the Naruto world. The time warp gave her chakra and a few basic jutsu's that academy kids learned. At least that's what I thought. It was surprising how smart I was when I wanted to be. The rest of Emi's story though, I couldn't say, I wasn't there.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Lily asked, not knowing the pain I was experiencing. I grinned.

"Rose? Is that you? You've grown a bit," I heard Emi say. I grinned wider.

"Emi? You aren't dead?" I asked. She shook her head. I noticed she was sitting on Itachi's lap. Wow. So the Uchiha fell for Emi. That's surprising. But what I really needed right now was someone to heal me. Jiraiya was talking to Tsundae. I made a mental note to thank him later. Even if he was a pervert. I winced again as another wave of pain shot through me. This was getting to be too much to bear. Oh crap... The room was spinning. Not good, not good. Sakura seemed to notice my dazed look and ran over to help me.

"Thanks..." I muttered. She nodded.

"Rose... What's wrong?" Lily said, moving to come over to me. I saw Sasori grab her wrist and shoot her a look that seemed to say 'injury.' I don't know if he meant injury to me or Lily. But Lily sat down again scowling. The room had since stopped spinning so fast but I couldn't answer Lily. Another wave of pain ran through me. They were getting stronger. No... I was getting weaker. Damn punch. Damn summer camp. Damn Pein. Somehow he was so going to pay for this if I lived through it. Sakura noticed my winces and touched her fingers to my forehead. I felt something cool slip inside my head and race through my veins. It must have been healing chakra. I saw Sakura cringe when I felt the chakra come to my stomach area.

"Tsunade-sama..." she said. Tsundae came over with Shizune. They both repeated the same process Sakura did. I was getting dizzy from all the chakra being put into me.

"Shizune, go get Ino, we're going to need all the help we can get," Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and rushed out the door. Tsundae seemed to forget the others in the room.

"It's amazing you're even conscious. How bad does it hurt?" Sakura asked. I gave a small grin.

"Imagine Naruto using Rasenshruiken, Sasori using his poisons, and Jiraiya using his Rasengan," I said. Tsundae looked at me with some kind of look in her eyes.

"That orange haired bastard is so going down..." she muttered. I blinked, then shivered from her temper. I made a mental note not to get on her bad side. Oh great, the room was spinning again. No... Not spinning. Darkening. Ah shit. I'm falling unconscious. I winced as a wave of pain finally knocked me unconscious. I never felt the hands that caught me as I fell.

* * *

Authors Notes: That took way longer than expected to type... Well here it is, the latest chapter of Missing! And I've officially decided on the ending! Which I know is going to get a lot of flames... I can feel the flaming now. But there will be a sequel to this, probably called Find Me or something similar to that. Thanks for reading!


	6. Emi's Story

Authors Notes: Hi again! Just a note: This chapter will be in Emi's point of view. It's mostly flashbacks, but it provides some much needed detail. Uh... Madara! Do the disclaimer!

Madara: No. -death glare-

Me: -whimper- Don't kill me!! -cowers- Uh... Ino, do the disclaimer!

Ino: Oookkk... Flicker doesn't own any of the Naruto characters... She does own her OCs, Emi Lily and Rose.

Me: Arigato Ino! Finally, someone who cooperates around here!

Deidara: You mean that idiot didn't have to do the disclaimer because he death glared at you?

Me: Yup! And the fact that he's a S ranked criminal leader of a S ranked criminal cult!

* * *

After Rose was taken to some other room where Sakura would continue treating her for that punch she got, Lily turned to me.

"Emily Komomatchi, You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do," she said. I winced when she added the ly to my name and our last name.

"Liliana, you know I hate it when you call me Emily... Isn't it easier to just call me Emi? Or better yet, Uchiha Emi," I smirked at the last line. My smirk turned to a grin when I saw the expression on Sasori, Tsundae, Jiriaya, and Lily's face. Hell, I think even Itachi smirked. Finally the silence was broken by Lily.

"He... he... proposed to you?" she asked in a small voice. I grinned and nodded.

"Have you done it yet?" Jiriaya asked. If Tsundae wasn't shocked, she would have been beating the crap out of him. So I did it for her.

"WHAT THE HELL?? HENTAI!" I screeched, throwing a volley of kunai at the white haired man. He dodged them and I poofed over to him. I proceeded to beat him, Tsundae joining in a moment later. Ah... That actually felt good. I felt Lily's gaze thinking things over and she glanced at Itachi. I sent her a glare saying 'don't you dare think that just because he's your brother in law means you can go all fan girl on him.' She flashed a nervous smile.

"Wait... So you mean he," Lily pointed to Itachi. "Is my brother-in-law?" she finished. I nodded. Lily proceeded to bang her head into the nearest wall.

"Lily... Stop banging your head against the wall..." Tsundae muttered. Lily hesitantly stopped banging.

"How are you going to explain this to mom and dad in two weeks?" Lily asked. I thought for a moment.

"Shit... Didn't think of that..." I muttered, going back to Itachi.

"You know they won't believe you if you say you went into the Naruto dimension and met him..." Lily pointed out. Good point... Damn... I never thought things through.

"Damn. I'm screwed..." I muttered, attempting to come up with something plausible for disappearing. Nothing came. Damn... I never thought of going back to my parents... I mean I had been missing for years and years. I had only come here for two things, one was to heal Itachi and if I got attacked, myself. The other was to get Tsundae or Sakura to heal Itachi's eyes. Ah... I'm rambling again.

"Back to the first topic... Emily Komo... uh... I mean Uchiha, you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do," Lily muttered. I sighed. Where should I start.

"Fine, but I'm starting when I disappeared years ago," I said, launching into a story.

* * *

_I was running in the woods, back home, where my parents were waiting. I was late for dinner, they must be really worried... I hope they haven't called the police yet. Lily was waiting too, I had to finish modeling for her latest drawing. Despite being 13, I couldn't run fast enough. Why did I pick today to go and pick berries deep into the woods? Suddenly I tripped. I landed flat on my face. I looked around, expecting to find a root or a fallen branch. But I didn't find anything. I had hit one of the clearings in the forest. I knew every step of this forest, but I had never come across this clearing before. Something shined in the air 10 feet away. I walked over and investigated it. The shining danced around my skin and I giggled. It tickled. Then it started to pull me in. I could break free. Soon I was tumbling through something and I felt a number of things. One, I felt something unlock in me, giving me energy. Two, I realized I knew basic jutsus. I racked my memory for what these jutsu's reminded me of. Naruto. I was a fan of the manga along with my sister. And then I hit the ground with a fair amount of force. _

_I stood up and observed my surroundings. I was in some kind of forest, though it was unfamiliar to me. The air was chilly, but was slowly warming up. I decided to try out the jutsu's I learned. They were basic academy jutsus. I henged into what was my mom. My mom. My parents. My eyes widened. Oh no... My parents, my family... They were probably sending out search parties. But I couldn't go back. Err... I didn't know how to anyway. I searched my memory for jutsus I saw in the manga back home. Kage Bushin came to mind. I formed the cross seal and attempted to make a Kage Bushin. It didn't work out. I really needed help. I could do regular bushins, but not kage bushins. I figured my taijutsu was not that good. I didn't even want to think about genjutsu. I tried one of the genjutsus I remembered. Surprisingly, it worked. That was unexpected. I heard footsteps and I canceled the genjutsu. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. A second later something whizzed through the air. Eeping, I managed to dodge the kunai and they buried themselves into the tree behind me. A moment later I was surrounded by what I assumed were ninjas. They had masks on, ANBU masks. There were only three, but I knew that they would be able to take me down in an instant. One of them was a bit shorter than the others._

_"State your business," the one on the right said. I stared at him._

_"I...I..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. I was scared. Really really scared. The middle one glared at the one who spoke._

_"It is obvious from her chakra levels and age that she is probably Genin rank," the middle one said. The left one nodded. The right one sighed and nodded reluctantly. All this time, I was trying not to show how scared I was. The middle one moved and I tensed. He removed part of his mask so one eye showed. A blood red eye. The Sharingan eye. I snapped my stare away, not wanting to stare into that eye, knowing I would be sucked into that jutsu._

_"Look into my eyes..." the middle on said. I glanced up and noticed he had both eyes out, but it was the regular Sharingan. I snapped my eyes back to the ground. Finally I found something to say._

_"How do I know your not going to just capture me in that genjutsu and torture me?" I whispered. The ANBU looked at each other. They were at a loss. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. I decided to make a deal with them._

_"If I come with you willingly, I'll let you do whatever you want to me," I said. The Uchiha had his mask back on._

_"What's in it for you?" he asked. I bit my lip. _

_"If you don't get any useful information from me... I get someone to teach me how to control my chakra better and useful jutsus," I said. It seemed pretty fair in my opinion. The middle ANBU thought it over for a minute._

_"Deal," he said. A small smile graced my lips. I survived. I felt a hand on my wrist and a moment later I was in some kind of office. Now it was only the Uchiha ANBU with me. Then I realized somehow I understood Japanese. How weird. The ANBU and what I assumed was the Hokage talked in hushed voices. I gazed at them curiously. What were they... I never finished that thought as the Uchiha ANBU came back over. _

_"Come with me," he said, grabbing my wrist again and leading me through a bunch of hallways. I lost track the moment we took the first turn. Soon we came to a door. The Uchiha ANBU led me in and gestured for me to sit on the chair in the middle. I sat, and suddenly I was bound to the chair and a seal was put on my arm._

_"Gomen, but this is standard procedure," the ANBU said. I nodded, feeling my chakra drain into the seal. The Uchiha ANBU left and a moment later another man, this one a bit older and taller. He had a few scars across his face, faint but you could notice if you looked close enough. He looked at me, maybe forming an opinion._

_"A genin level ninja? What information could you have? I haven't seen you before," he said. I stared at him._

_"Nice to meet you too," I said dryly. I swore he was smirking._

_"Feisty one huh. Let's see what I can get from you," he said. Surprisingly, I didn't cooperate with him. I didn't trust this guy, even if he was the infamous Ibiki. I just wouldn't give him the information that I was from another dimension. Soon he called in the Uchiha ANBU again. I could tell the Uchiha was kinda pissed that he had to help with the interrogation. He removed his mask so only his sharingan showed. I attempted to look away, but I couldn't. In a matter of moments he had entered my mind._

_"Get out of my head," I said as the Uchiha rummaged through my memories. He ignored me. I tried to suppress the memories, but that damn Sharingan kept rummaging around. When he came to the memory of how I got here, I tried in vain to block it, but he wouldn't let me. I sighed and sat in my mindscape and yawned. Soon the Uchiha ANBU finished and we were both sent back to our respective bodies again._

_"Anything?" the older man said. The Uchiha looked at him._

_"Nothing that is valuable information. She learned how to do basic academy jutsus at some small Fire country town by her parents. The town was burnt to the ground a few days ago. She wandered around until she came into the forest I was patrolling. Her clothes aren't burnt because she was out gathering herbs for her parents when the town was burned," he said. I did a double take. Did he just... lie for me? The older man sighed and muttered something about some town burning a few days ago in the Fire Country. He removed the chakra seal and the rope. I sighed in relief and rubbed my arm where the chakra seal was. Now I thought about something else. Where the hell is a hot spring or shower? The Uchiha ANBU took my wrist and led me back to the Hokage's office. Again the ANBU and Hokage spoke in hushed voices. The Hokage spoke to me now._

_"What's your name?" he asked. I blinked. My name..._

_"Komomatchi, Emi," I said. I hated my real name, Emily, so I went by Emi. My last name was far to weird in my opinion. The Hokage smiled._

_"Emi, you will be staying at the Uchiha residence until we can get you an apartment. Itachi-san will be your guide and accomplice," he said. I nodded and noticed the Uchiha ANBU take off his mask. He had long dark hair in a ponytail and a really cute face. Cute? What was I thinking... He was drop dead gorgeous!_

_"Uchiha, Itachi," he introduced himself, in a monotone voice. I nodded and bowed, almost forgetting it was customary to bow. He bowed back. He led the way out of the tower and I followed him. We walked through the streets of Konoha. Soon we came to a huge estate with the Uchiha crest at the gate. I marveled at the sight of the estate. Wow. It was huge. The guards glanced at Itachi then stared at me. Itachi entered, and I followed, only to get stopped by the guards. I glared at them._

_"She's with me. Let her through," Itachi said coldly to the guards. The guards eyes narrowed but they let me through anyway. I quickly followed after Itachi, trying to keep pace with him._

_"A...Ano, Itachi-san..." but I was cut off by his voice._

_"Your room is here. My room's next door and the bathroom is at the end of the hall. And to answer your question, the nearest hot springs is about a mile away, and you can go there, but I have to accompany you," Itachi said. I nodded. _

_"Tomorrow Kaa-san will take you out shopping with Sasuke, I will be doing other things," he added. I nodded again. Quickly glancing into my room, I saw things with mostly the Uchiha crest on it. I sweat dropped. Arrogant idiots... Well... I wanted to go to the hot springs. I was all sweaty from running home and then being in that hot interrogation room. _

_"Come on, let's go to the hot springs," Itachi said, scaring the shit out of me. Didn't he go into his room?  
_

_"H...Hai Itachi-san," I said. I followed after him, picking up our shoes at the front room, and then walking back out into the streets of Konoha. I marveled at the hugeness of the various clan estates. Soon we were at the hot springs. Itachi went to one door, label males, and I walked toward the other door, labeled females. I realized I could read Japanese too. I grabbed a towel and stripped off my clothing, and wrapped the towel around my body. I walked through the door and gazed around. There was only a few people here. I hesitantly took the towel off and climbed in the steaming water. It felt really good. I could almost feel the sweat and dirt wash off. I put my towel near the two other towels, belonging to the two other people in the hot springs, and dipped my head underwater. _

_After relaxing a while, I got out and towel dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around myself and went to go change into my clothes, which had been washed by the staff of the hot springs. I was surprised._

_"Arigato," I told one of the employees, who was carrying a bundle of clothes and towels. She smiled and nodded. I probably kept Itachi waiting. Oh well... I exited and found Itachi eating some dango at the small stand that was attached to the hot springs. I walked over to him. He didn't say anything, just glanced up and finished the rest of his dango. He got up and I followed him. I quickly realized this was the normal procedure. And I also realized Itachi wasn't a very outgoing person. I followed him back to the Uchiha estates and to my room. It was getting dark, so I decided to tidy things up a bit._

_"Dinner is in 15 minutes, I'll come and get you," Itachi said. I nodded and he disappeared into his room. I entered my room and started to look over the books in the bookshelf in my room. My eyes fell upon a book bearing the title 'Katon Jutsus' I grinned and took it out. I started to read but then thought about something. I needed to learn how to control my chakra... I couldn't walk up trees, and there wasn't water around. I looked around for a leaf. Giving up and grabbing one from outside the window, I proceeded to attempt the leaf floating exercise. At first it didn't work. Then I put too much chakra and the leaf launched itself across the room. Sighing I went for exactly in between the two extremes. It worked. After a few minutes of this, I added a little more chakra and attempted to keep the leaf afloat in the air. Soon I heard a knock on the door and Itachi saying it was time for dinner. I put the leaf down and came out of the room. I followed him, secretly scared that his father was going to kick me out._

_We sat down at a formal looking table. I could see Itachi's father at the head of the table, and his mother at the other end. A number of Uchiha clan members filled the chairs. They all had dark hair. Great. I was the only one with blond hair. Itachi sat to the right of his father, and a little boy, whom I assumed was Sasuke, sat to the left. I sat next to Itachi. Immediately Itachi's father was staring at me._

_"Who is she?" he asked. Itachi looked at his father. He proceeded to explain the days events concerning me. I could feel the cold stares I was receiving from all the members, except for maybe Itachi's mother and Sasuke. I cast my eyes downward, in an attempt to somehow rid the stares from my face. _

_"You, girl, look at me," I heard Itachi's father say. I slowly looked up at him._

_"Hai?" I asked quietly. I had a bad feeling about this._

_"Don't think you're welcome here. The moment I am allowed to kick you out, I will," his voice and eyes turned cold. I nodded quickly and went back to staring at my food. I had a really bad feeling about staying at the Uchiha residence._

* * *

"That still doesn't explain anything..." Lily muttered. I glared at her.

"I wasn't done yet..." I muttered back. Lily huffed but kept quiet as I continued.

* * *

_Soon enough it was the day of the massacre. By now I was avoiding the clan elders and clan head. They didn't seem to like me very much. I was asked by Itachi to walk Sasuke to the academy because he was busy. I accepted, having developed a liking to the little guy. He was so sweet and innocent. I had earned Itachi's trust too. I knew all about the clan and how it was planning to overthrow the Hokage. That's why he was going to kill all of them. Except for Sasuke. At least that was what Itachi had told me. _

_"Emi-chan, can you tell kaa-san that I'll be a little late today, I want to train after classes today," Sasuke said. _

_"Of course Sasuke-kun," I said. Unfortunately, Ino and Sakura were turning the corner at that moment and froze. Damn... They froze and stared at me. I started to walk back to the Uchiha estates. Unfortunately, Sakura decided to ask questions._

_"Why are you walking Sasuke-kun? I thought his brother did that!" she said. I smiled._

_"Itachi-san is busy today, so he asked me to do it," I said._

_"Eh... You don't look like an Uchiha," Ino said, narrowing her eyes._

_"And even if you are an Uchiha, wouldn't you be working or something?" Sakura added. My smile faltered for a second._

_"I'm not an Uchiha... I'm just uh... staying there for a while... I'm distantly related to one of the wives married into the Uchiha family," I said, making up a lie. They seemed to buy it. _

_"That still doesn't answer my question to why you aren't working..." Sakura muttered. _

_"I'm uh... recovering from a mission I took a while ago," I said. I walked away before they could ask any more questions. My thoughts drifted back to the day before. I had finally gotten the person who was supposed to train me. I almost had a heart attack when I found out it was Itachi. Why would the Uchiha heir teach me? I didn't know, but I went along with it. I was already at least Chunin level in my chakra reserves and control. I was learning some of the fire jutsus of the Uchihas. It helped that my natural chakra element was fire. I could go on missions, but apparently the village didn't trust me that much. Instead I mostly took D-ranked missions. Which weren't really hard. They consisted of painting houses and weeding gardens. My thoughts were stopped when I heard someone call my name._

_"Emi," I heard a familiar monotone voice say. Itachi? What was he doing here? I thought he said he was busy! I turned around to see the Uchiha with his ANBU mask off, but his ANBU uniform still on._

_"Hai?" I asked. He signaled me to follow him, so I did. What was he doing? I knew today was the day, but shouldn't he be doing something? I followed regardless. It took hours to walk to the destination. Why we couldn't run, I have no idea. Soon we came to a clearing in a forest. It was now getting dark._

_"Wait here," he said, and then disappeared. I sat down at the base of a tree. A few hours later I started to wonder if Itachi would come back. Maybe not. Great. He left me in the forest. A moment later Itachi appeared. So much for that..._

_"Come on," he said, jumping to the trees. I followed after him, trying to keep up. Soon I got tired. I only had so much chakra..._

_"Itachi-san... How much longer till we can stop?" I asked, almost out of breath. He didn't answer. Suddenly I sensed something following us, or rather, me. Itachi hadn't sensed it yet? That was interesting... Unless... I refused to think that. But this was Itachi... He must be in on the person trailing us. And forgot to tell me. Itachi doesn't forget. So this must have been a set up. Even though I wasn't all that powerful, I knew a few things that would usually take down most opponents._

_"Itachi-san," I said, getting his attention. "Where are we going?" I asked. There was a town about a mile away. We would probably stop there for the night. Then I could face the one following me._

_"Rain Country, but we'll stop in that town for now," he said. Rain Country eh? Quite a ways away. I guess we were missing nin now. I never did get a headband, but I could see Itachi had already slashed through his. A few minutes later we arrived in the village. About a quarter of my chakra reserves were used to run the distance. Not too bad. Probably enough to find out why this person was following me. We rented a hotel room for the night and Itachi went to shower. I told him I was going to walk around for a bit. _

_I closed my eyes, trying to sense the presence I felt earlier. There it was, just a flash in the waning crowd. It was almost soft, but it had a certain edge to it. I yawned and ducked into a dango bar to get something to eat, and hopefully lure the person out of hiding. I ordered some dango and waited for it to come. I searched for the presence again. It was closer now, right outside. It was under a henge, I could tell that. But that was it. My chakra sensing abilities weren't that good. My dango came and I started to eat it, pretending to drop my guard. The presence came closer. It was entering the stand. It was... sitting right beside me? That was weird. It was obviously a female. She had brown hair and green eyes, but I knew that was the henge. There was no way to dispel it without bringing notice to myself. I just had to play along... The owner of the stand asked if the woman wanted some dango, but she declined, saying she was waiting for me to finish. That was warning sign #1. I finished and payed for the meal. The other woman got up and followed me out into the now empty streets. I walked for a bit, away from the stand, and then turned around to face her._

_"What do you want?" I asked, getting right to the point. I brought my hands up to release the henge. Now there was a blue haired woman in front of me, with gray eyes. She wore a black cloak adored with red clouds. Akatsuki. Where Itachi was going. Where, inevitably, I was going. The woman chuckled._

_"About time you noticed me," she said. I rolled my eyes._

_"No. I noticed you a while ago," I said. The blue haired woman raised an eyebrow. She clearly didn't expect that. She still hadn't answered my question._

_"I'm curious, why is Uchiha taking you with him?" she asked. I thought for a moment. That was a very good question. A moment later I felt Itachi's chakra signature flare for a millisecond and then die down again. He was really close._

_"You'll have to ask him yourself... Because frankly, I have no idea," I said. Just as I finished saying that, Itachi appeared._

_"Emi," he said in a voice that seemed to say 'You've been gone too long.' I nodded and began to walk back to the hotel. Apparently it was my turn for the shower. I left the blue haired woman and Itachi to converse. I found out later that the blue haired woman, Konan was her name, was escorting us to the Akatsuki base. I found a place in the Akatsuki as a traveling spy, mostly because my genjutsu's seemed so real. Then the day when Sasuke came._

_It had been a long time, years at least, when all of the members not on missions sensed his presence. I gulped. It was Sasuke, but a twisted dark version. His chakra had increased a hell of a lot, and he had three others with him. I just hoped he wouldn't recognize me. Luck was not on my side today. The moment he entered, his eyes locked on me._

_"Emi," he said, as emotionless as his brother. I glanced at him._

_"Sasuke," I said, yawning. I probably couldn't kill him, but I could give him a run for his money. His gaze floated over to Itachi. A silent battle raged between them. Then they poofed somewhere else. The shark bastard, I mean Kisame, was challenged by a guy with a sword on his back to a fight. The red haired girl scowled at the sword boy. The orange haired man behind the red haired girl was emotionless. It was a while before I stared to get worried. Itachi never took this long to end a fight, even if the opponent was insanely strong. But he was going blind. And sick too. Yet he still fought to stay alive. He once told me it wasn't just for his brother, but for me too. I smiled that day. And accepted his offer of becoming his wife. I didn't see that coming, but it was a very good surprise. I decided to search for the battle._

_It didn't take long to find. But by the time I got there, Itachi was already close to death. Sasuke looked pretty bad too. I knew a little medical ninjutsu, but not much. I pour half of my chakra into bringing him back to life, so to say. Another quarter was used to summon a tracking nin-dog. Fortunately, it knew Tsundae's scent. But she was a long way off. In another dimension, the dog had said. The only other dimension I could think of was the one I came from. I gulped but went along anyway. Itachi needed my help. I wasn't going to let him die._

* * *

Authors Notes: Wow... That meant to be out yesterday, but it took a lot longer to type... Sorry all! Schools officially started, so I won't have as much time to update... :( I'm sorry if the updates are getting more infrequent!


	7. Ugh I hate medicine!

Authors notes: Hi Again! Ok, the point of view is back in Lily's point of view. And to answer your question insaneoneX, Emi did think about going back, but no matter what she read up on, she couldn't find the dimension warp again. Ok... Sakura, do the disclaimer!

Sakura: Flicker doesn't own any of the Naruto characters, but she does own her OCs, Emi, Lily, and Rose.

Me: Now on with the story!

* * *

I was speechless. Dimension warps, getting thrown in the past, I thought those were restricted to sci-fi movies. Apparently I was wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at Emi earlier.

"Wow..." I muttered, breaking the silence that had settled. I literally didn't know what to think. The fact that Itachi was now my brother in law didn't help either. So that meant... Sasuke was somehow in my family now? No. Not going to happen. I hated that guy. I heard something sneeze outside the door. My eye twitched. Don't tell me it was _him. _Damn, I wish I had chakra sensing abilities right now. Two of them in a room was not good. Especially if one of them tried to kill the other. There was a knock on the door and Tsundae allowed them to enter. Damn. It was him.

The new arrival walked into the room. His black eyes scanned the room's occupants. His eyes rested on Tsundae a moment then focused on the red head next to me. His gaze then traveled a foot to where I was sitting. My gray eyes met his black eyes. He lingered for a moment on me then glanced at Emi. He gazed back at me then back at Emi. Figuring we were sisters probably. His gaze then stopped on Itachi. He scowled, his hand twitching towards the sword that I had continently forgotten was there. Tsundae gave him a glare and his hand stopped twitching. He let his gaze wander for a moment then it rested on me again. I narrowed my eyes. Why did all the idiotic ones fall for me? The new arrival had black hair that spiked up in the back. He was wearing a cream colored shirt that showed off most of his chest. He had some kind of purple thing around his waist, with black pants. He also was really pale, despite being a shinobi. He was the one, the only, Uchiha Sasuke.

"So glad you could join us Sasuke," Tsundae said.

"Hn," Sasuke hned. He was staring at me.

"You know staring is rude," I muttered. He blinked. Sakura came back into the room from treating Rose and froze. Her green eyes widened.

"S...Sasuke?" she whispered. Sasuke finally let his gaze wander over to Sakura.

"Sakura," he said, blinking. I saw something in his eyes. I sweat dropped. Damn hormonal teenage boys. I could practically tell he was trying to decide either to like me or Sakura. But it didn't look like Sakura was the same fan girl she was a while ago. I didn't blame her, but I kinda wanted to get the idiotic Uchiha off of me, so I said something that shocked even me.

"Sasuke, don't try to talk your way back into Konoha. You a missing nin now. That means you severed ALL ties with your village, and you are NEVER allowed back in. Right Sakura?" I asked. Emi and Sasori were staring at me. Sakura nodded.

"That's right Lily, Sasuke made his own choice to abandon Konoha," she said. I smirked in victory. I could feel Sasuke's glare on me. Good, he got over that little crush.

"I'm afraid they are right Sasuke," Tsundae said. Sasuke blinked.

"I didn't come here to beg to go back to Konoha. I came here to finish what I started," he said. Emi glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch Itachi, you disgrace to the Uchiha name," she growled. Now it was my turn to stare at her. I never seen her this mad. Sasuke looked amused.

"Disgrace? You sound like you are an Uchiha yourself," he smirked. I grinned. Big mistake Sasuke. Emi smiled.

"Actually, I am. Say hello to Uchiha, Emi, wife of Uchiha, Itachi," she said, showing off her ring. Sasuke stared at the ring and then at Itachi.

"Now leave Sasuke," Itachi muttered. Sasuke glared.

"Your going to let him live in the village?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I smirked.

"Technically, he should be allowed to live in the village, seeing as he never committed a crime against Konoha," I said. Sasuke looked confused. I smirked.

"The massacre was on order of the Sandamie Hokage, because they were planning to take over the village," I continued. Sasuke glared. I had really struck a note with that comment.

"Are we done here?" I heard Sasori ask Tsundae.

"Hai, Hai, dismissed," she muttered. Itachi attempted to get up, but Emi jumped up.

"Oh no you don't! You are recovering mister! I am not going to have you overwork yourself on the first day!" she scolded. I held in a laugh. Emi really sounded like an obsessive medic sometimes. Itachi sighed and let himself be helped up. I moved to get up, but was stopped. I narrowed my eyes. That idiotic red head was holding out his hand. I scowled. What was with men suddenly liking me? A year ago they ignored me. But that was in my school, not Naruto characters. I was something different. Something that needed protecting. I sighed and let my hand be taken by the puppet master. Was I really falling for him?

No... I couldn't be falling for Sasori. Yet something in my mind told me I was.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a pillow being thrown at my face. I glared at where the pillow originated from. Of course it was Pein. The angry grew inside of me. Pein. The one who hurt my best friend. I took the pillow and chucked it back at the orange haired leader of the Akatsuki. He dodged it. Of course he would dodge it, he was a shinobi for kami's sake! Convincing myself that I couldn't beat him, no matter how much I wanted to, I huffed and walked towards the showers. After my shower, the cabin was empty. Pein was off somewhere, doing God-knows-what, Rose was in the nurses office, hopefully not getting mentally scarred by Jiriaya, Deidara was stuck to Rose's side like a lost dog and it's owner, and Sasori was... Wait... Where in hell was Sasori? Eh... Why did I care anyway... He was probably in the bathroom. On cue, a toilet flushed. I rushed out of the showers and quickly changed. I changed so fast (I was good at that) that I was done by the time Sasori came from the bathroom. I rummaged around for my brush and found it laying somewhere in my bag. Did Rose go through my stuff again? Probably. I was used to it. I brought my brush up to my hair and prepared for a painful time. My hair always got so tangled. I clenched my jaw and ran my brush through one half of my hair.

...

Nothing. No pain, no tangles, nothing.

...

That's impossible! I tested the next section of hair. Nothing again. What did I do differently? Let's see. I grabbed my soap, nothing new there. I grabbed my shampoo, it was mine cause I smelled orange blossoms. Then I grabbed a conditioner. A conditioner. But it didn't smell like the usual berry-like smell. It smelled... like strawberries? That was new. I walked to the showers to see which conditioner I used. Hmm... There was mine, the berry smelling one, Rose's, the flowery scent, Sasori's, an air freshener kind of scent, and Deidara's. I picked up Deidara's and opened it to take a sniff. It smelled heavenly. Strawberries. I must have picked up his instead of mine... Damn this guy has some good conditioner.

That's a scary thought. A guy having better conditioner than a girl. Wow. I must be really deprived. Speaking of deprived... Why did my parents think that sending me to this idiotic camp would humor me? Didn't they realize if they googled the name "Naruto" they would get ninja chatforms? Of course not. They thought it would be fun! Yeah sure... Sharing a cabin with three S-ranked criminals who could kill you any moment was fun. I sighed and walked back to Sasori. There was still about half an hour till breakfast. After breakfast I would go visit Rose, and try and get out of target practice today. I probably would hit someone instead of the target... Yeah... Probably. I was still lost in thought when Sasori's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Lily... Hello? Anyone there? Lily? Wake up!" he said, like he had been talking to me and I wasn't listening. I probably was. So I muttered the oh so intelligent answer.

"Huh? What?"

"Answer my question,"

"What question?" I swear Sasori sweat dropped.

"I said, 'Do you want to get out of target practice today?'" he muttered.

"Oh... Yeah, sure... I'd probably hit someone instead of the target..." I muttered. Suddenly I imagined something.

Pein, S-ranked Missing-Nin in charge of a group of S-ranked Missing-Nins, in a pink frilly apron that said 'Kiss the cook's ass or you will die' I took a moment to absorb the mental picture.

BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!

I suddenly burst out laughing in the middle of what Sasori was saying. Tears were running down my face as I laughed. I could tell I was probably twitching and looked like I was having a seizure. I could feel Sasori gazing at me with the 'What the hell has come over you?' stare. After a few minutes of non-stop laughter and another minute of me getting my breath back, I finally was able to talk again.

"What the hell was that?" Sasori muttered. I was about to answer when another damned mental picture came into my head. This time it was Sasori. With blush, eyeshadow, and mascara on. I burst out laughing again. Now Sasori was staring at me with the 'You really are insane aren't you?' look. I calmed down again, but still giggling here and there.

"I swear you are insane..." he muttered. I smiled and nodded, not trusting my voice. Ah shit... The Pein in a pink frilly apron image was coming back... Only this time he was wearing make up. I burst out laughing a third time. My lungs threatened to burst. I didn't hear Sasori sigh or see him move closer. Suddenly I felt something against my lips. My eyes flashed open and widened.

Sasori was kissing me. The laughter disappeared along with the hilarious images. I was already out of breath when Sasori pulled away. To put it simply, I was dazed.

"Ok... Without laughing this time, answer my question... Why are you laughing so much?" he asked. I thought for a minute. I couldn't come up with an answer so I gave a question of my own.

"Did Sakura or Tsundae slip me some medicine?" I asked. Sasori blinked.

"Yeah... That water you drank in their office had some kind of medicine in it," he said. Ah ha. That explained a hell of a lot of things.

"Ah... No wonder I had that dream that I was being chased by pickles who threatened to kill me... That stuff only happens when I have any kind of medicine. I always have weird dreams and the next morning I imagine weird or hilarious things," I grinned. Sasori rolled his eyes and I pouted.

"It's true!" I insisted.

"Yeah sure... Breakfast is in a few minutes," he reminded. He got up to go, and was at the door when he turned around again.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Huh?" I, so intelligently, replied. Sasori sighed and went back and grabbed one of my wrists. What was he doing? He started to pull, er... drag me along.

"Hey!" I complained. He gave me the 'Just shut up and let me drag you,' look. I shut up and let him drag me. It was for the best anyway...

* * *

Authors Notes: Ok... That was WAY too short a chapter that took WAY too long to type... Sorry for the delay...Honors classes are dragging me down with homework. Ugh... Again... Sorry for the shortness and delay... I'll try to get the next one out by next week...


	8. Betrayed

Authors Notes: Next week huh? More like next month! I'm so bad at updating! A New Beginning is up for those who also read Paper Flowers. The sequel to this won't be out right away, I'll be working on A New Beginning and maybe another fic instead. I've decided to limit my fics to 2 different series and maybe a few one-shots when I have inspiration. Anywho... On with Missing!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would screw whats going on now and kill Sasuke and revive Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Obito, Hidan, Kakuzu, and the Akatsuki would take over the world! MUHAHAHAA! Too bad I don't own Naruto. Damn.

* * *

I ate my breakfast quickly and practically dragged Sasori to the nurses office. A moment before we entered, there was a crash. I glanced at Sasori. He shrugged and opened the door. I glanced in. What I saw, scared me.

Deidara, the artist bomber, was cowering in the corner, watching something in the middle of the room. My eyes shifted to Rose, who was glaring at something, er... Someone. That someone being Jiriaya. The Sannin was sprawled on the ground holding his head. Or face. I couldn't tell which. Rose looked pissed. And it was really hard to piss Rose off.

"D...Dei... What happened?" I asked nervously.

"Rose-chan... She kinda beat up Jiriaya... After he tried to touch her butt...un..." Deidara said, still looking scared. I didn't blame him. Rose was really angry when she was provoked. I carefully made my way over to her.

"R...Rose... Are you ok?" I asked. She turned to me.

"Am I ok? AM I OK? THAT FREAKING IDIOT TRIED TO MOLESTER ME! DO YOU THINK I'M OK AFTER THAT?" she screeched. I shrunk back.

"S...Sorry..." I said, backing up to Sasori. He glanced at me. I backed into the corner beside Deidara. After a minute Rose seemed to calm down and yawned. I relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"How you feeling?" I asked. Rose shrugged.

"Better. No more ripples of pain. I want to bring that idiot down a notch or two though," she muttered. I sighed. Some things would never change.

"Why are you here anyway, you're not the type to just visit an injured friend in the nurses office without another reason..." Rose said. I sweat dropped.

"Ok... You caught me... I wanted to get out of target practice..." I muttered. Rose snickered. I looked at her. I saw Sasori smirk.

"Ok... What's so funny yeah?" Deidara asked, clearly oblivious as I was.

"Yeah, what's so funny!" I accused. Rose refused to answer.

"We're just imagining you attempting to hit a target," Sasori said, the only emotion was the smirk on his face. I glared. Deidara snickered and tried to hold his laughter in. He barely maintained it. I imagined myself doing target practice. And a kunai hitting Deidara in the head, only to have him take it out covered in clay. I giggled. Where did that image come from? My mind reminded me about the medicine Tsunade slipped into my drink. No wonder... But the image was weird, but extremely funny. I didn't know exactly why it was funny, but it was. I started to laugh and clutch my stomach. Deidara stared at me, confused. I vaguely heard Rose ask if I had any medicine lately. I think Sasori nodded. I heard Rose sighed and instruct Deidara to go get something. I was still laughing when Deidara came back.

"Lily! I have something for you! Your favorite meal!" I glanced up from my laughing. Rose was holding a tray of wontons and a plateful of mushroom chicken and orange chicken. My eyes widen.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I shouted and proceeded to shovel the food into my mouth. Sasori observed me and Deidara looked at me weirdly. I finished the food in a record time of two minutes. I grinned.

"What does that have to do with getting rid of the side effects on the medicine she took?" Sasori asked.

"Whenever Lily eats wontons and chicken, the side effects disappear... I don't exactly know why, but they do!" Rose said. Sasori sweat dropped.

"Weird yeah..." Deidara muttered. I yawned. Suddenly I thought of something.

"Hey Rose... Since Jiriaya didn't report your condition to Tsunade... Does that mean she'll come here and force me to take part in target practice?" I asked. Rose thought for a minute. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"I don't know... Probably..." Rose trailed off as a knock on the door sounded.

"Hey you old pervert! You're as bad as Kakashi! At least he reports things eventually! Let me in!" Tsunade growled. I sent a wide eyed look to Rose. She didn't want to stay in the nurses office forever. She hated any kind of hospital environment.

"Let's go!" I muttered, grabbing Rose's hand and running out the second door (Why didn't I notice that before?). It turned out to be a hallway leading underground. Sasori and Deidara followed us, not wanting to explain stuff to Tsunade. I glanced at Rose, who shrugged. We carried on down the hallway... More like a tunnel now. We didn't talk, not wanting to trigger any traps. I held up my hand, thinking I heard a voice. Rose nodded to signal she heard something too. Deidara felt in his pocket for something. Sasori was emotionless. I crept closer to where I thought the voices were coming from. I could only catch a little of their conversation but what I heard was enough to scare me. Really really scare me.

"Two more days..." the voice came into hearing range. Two days? Oh right, the end of the camp... It had already been a month? I missed the first part of what the other voice said.

"...then we strike," the other voice finished. Was that... Pein? Whoa... That was surprising... No wonder I hated the bastard so.

"We must contain the targets in an area where they won't get them," the other voice said. It sounded oddly soft. I didn't recognize it. I missed the first part of Pein's voice again.

"...I believe that Sasori can do that, we can't completely trust Deidara..." Pein said. My eyes widened as I figured out what they were talking about. I glanced at Rose, who was stiff. They were talking about us... Deidara, who was on my right, looked shocked. Did he know? It didn't look like it. Sasori was emotionless. I caught what the other voice said.

"Of course. Sasori is the only one in on the plan. I believe that he gained one of the targets trust," I locked my jaw. Gained my trust? Maybe halfway, I mean Sasori did save my life, but... to be accused of giving away my trust, practically the only thing I had left, was absurd. Deidara was looking kinda shocked. Rose was stiff. Sasori had that 'I'm trying to be emotionless but I think I'm screwed right now...' look on his face. I glared at him. I didn't glare daggers, I glared flaming swords. How dare that (hot) bastard do that to me! I can't believe I actually thought I was falling for him. Rose sensed my anger and turn to glare at Sasori too. I could almost read her thoughts. 'No one dares betray my best friend without me ripping their heart out first,' was the words that described her glare. Even Deidara was glaring. Apparently not caring that a homicidal shinobi was within earshot, Deidara spoke.

"That's really really cold and heartless Sasori un," he growled, not bothering to add on the danna part.

"You really should run you fucking idiot," Rose whispered, her voice dripping with venom. We heard a sound and ran back to the nurses office. Tsunade was gone, so was Jiriaya, but we didn't notice too much. Rose and Deidara glared at Sasori again and went off to get something to eat, probably hoping Kakashi was still willing to cook something. I glared at Sasori. He stared back, emotionless. I narrowed my eyes.

"You really are an arrogant asshole. I demand that you hand over my sketch book," I hissed. He handed the green notebook over without a word. I grabbed it and held it to my chest.

"I'm guessing you don't like me anymore?" Sasori asked, too calm and emotionless. I glared at him.

"I.Hate.You. I wish I never saw you again. I hope you die and burn in the pits of hell like you should have long ago. I fucking Hate you!" I spat, stomping out of the nurses office. I was angry. Very very angry. I needed to see Emi. Because, I just realized, if I survive to the end of the month, I'm never going home again. Mom and Dad would be sad. They would never get over it. That fucking bastard. All I wanted was something to do for summer. So I got stuck at a camp with shinobi, S-ranked missing nins, and my best friend. And I have no way of getting back. Joy. I'm fucking screwed. Maybe the fates will actually be nice to me and let the bus come! Hopefully...

* * *

I managed to survive through the last two days. So had Rose. Mainly cause Deidara wouldn't let us die. Well... Wouldn't let Rose die... But Rose stuck near me, therefore Deidara was forced to protect me too. But... The bus didn't come. Great. Just fucking great. How was I supposed to go home now? I decided to hunt down Emi and ask her what she was going to do. She was supposedly leaving sometime today... Maybe... Ah! There she was.

"Emi!" I called, it was one time I was away from Rose. Emi paused and waved to me. Itachi was next to her.

"Ohayo Lily!" she called as I got closer. I noticed she had all her ninja gear on.

"Can I talk to you... Alone..." I said, motioning to Itachi. Emi glanced at me confused. She shrugged and walked a ways off with me.

"Whats up?" she asked. I sighed.

"Ok... Let's start from the beginning..." I explained what had happened two days ago, that Sasori wasn't in the cabin last night, and that Deidara had been protecting Rose and me since then. She was thinking.

"Don't worry... Meet me at the forest edge after dinner... Bring Rose and Deidara. Not Sasori," she said. I nodded. It was time for my escape. As of now, I was missing. Never to return.

* * *

I made my way to the forest with Rose and Deidara behind me. Emi and Itachi were up ahead. We didn't say a word. Emi said to wear something comfortable. I was in black track pants and a black t-shirt. I was wearing sneakers and had at least five hair ties on my arm. Rose was wearing sweats and a short sleeved t-shirt. She had a headband on. Deidara was in his ninja clothes, except instead of the Akatsuki cloak, he had a black cloak. Deidara nodded at Itachi and Emi and then scooped up Rose, who was surprised.

"Eek!" she squeaked quietly. I was thrown onto Emi's back. I sighed. I guess we would slow down the rest of them. A moment later, trees were flying past me. It was an odd feeling. Kinda like flying through the sky, but faster and more dangerous. I heard Emi curse and mutter something about Sasori following us. I glanced at Rose, who was blushing, being carried in Deidara's arms. I mouthed that we were being followed by Sasori. She groaned and told Deidara. She mouthed back that Sasori really was an asshole. I nodded. Soon we came to a clearing. Emi, Deidara, and Itachi stopped and put us down. I guessed this was were we stopped.

I took this moment to look through my sketch book, and quickly finish the drawing of Emi. I turned to the back, to begin a new drawing, then remembered Sasori was supposed to draw something there. I almost closed the notebook, if I hadn't seen something sticking out. I flipped to the back and found a picture, and a folded up note. The picture was of me, fighting the Iwa ANBU. Sasori must had drawn it. But he was nowhere in the picture. I unfolded the note. It only had six words on it.

_I love you_

I froze, but noticed more writing.

_And I'm sorry_

At that moment, something opened up. A vortex? No... A multidimensional wormhole. So Emi was taking Rose and me to the Naruto world. It was probably for the best. There wasn't any way to get back home... Might as well go somewhere new. And a moment later, Deidara took Rose's hand.

"Come on Rose-chan! Let's go un," he said. Rose grinned and waved to me. I didn't know if I was going to see her again.

"Wait! Rose, take this," I said, ripping out a picture in my sketch book. It was a fan art I did about six months ago of Deidara kissing Rose. Rose was embarrassed when I showed her. She was already blushing at the memory. But she took the picture and stuffed it in her pockets.

"Here, Lily, keep this with you, if we meet again, this will be the way I know it's you," she said. She handed over her bracelet. It wasn't her favorite, she left that one at home, but it was her next favorite. I smiled and nodded.

"Bye," I said. I didn't know if I would see her again, but I hoped I would. Rose smiled and then Deidara pulled her over to the wormhole and jumped in. They were gone a second later.

"The portal changes time periods ever few minutes..." Emi said. I noticed something that day.

"Emi... Did all the others go through already? It was really empty today," I asked. Emi nodded. All of them... Except Sasori. He stayed behind. Before I could think anymore, I instinctively ducked. A millisecond later, a kunai whizzed by my head. Sasori was here. The kunai embedded itself in the tree behind me.

"Lily... Get in the portal... Now!" Emi said. I shook my head.

"Leave him to me... Get away now, I won't lose you again," I said, handing her a picture. When she didn't move, I grabbed her and Itachi and threw them into the portal together. I think the portal was changing time periods now... It had been two minutes. So I was seperated from Rose, Deidara, Emi, and Itachi. Joy. I was having a shitty day. Sasori stepped into the clearing. Maybe if I could... Yes... I just had to wait till the right moment.

"Sasori," I said.

"Lily," he said. I narrowed my eyes. Hopefully I could dodge all his attacks. And not get killed. That would be good. I calculated how much time I had left. 1 minute 30 seconds. I retrieved the kunai he threw earlier. Poison was on the tip. I grinned evilly. I just needed a good shot. Or an opening. Since Sasori was human now... He would be effected by the poison too. I was a genius. An evil genius, but a genius never-the-less.

I gripped the kunai and waited for the first attack. 1 minute 20 seconds left.

* * *

I narrowly dodged the volley of kunai and shuriken. Thank you mother for making me take gymnastics... I picked up some of the kunai and threw them at Sasori. Curses... I should have gone to target practice. But then I probably would be dead... I didn't trust myself with shruiken. Just kunai. I rushed in, a kunai in one hand and my other hand in a fist. Thank you father for forcing me to sign up for track. It boosted my speed a bit. I dodged another few shruiken. I felt one rip part of my pants. It didn't touch the skin though, thankfully. I was now closing in. He pulled out a kunai and blocked my kunai. I pushed with all my strength, but it was nothing compared to the strength of a shinobi. His other hand held my wrist on the fisted hand. I smirked and quickly kicked him in the chest. He winced and let go of my wrist. I jumped back and calculated my next move. I had 45 seconds left. Damn... I needed to bait him. I grinned.

"What are you? Scared?" I said. He narrowed his eyes and ran towards me. I back up to right before the portal. Almost there... I had 20 more seconds. He was two feet away. Three, two, one... JUMP!

I jumped above him, and he knocked the kunai out of my hand, but I had the advantage of gravity. I twisted my body and threw all my weight into knocking him into the portal. 10 seconds.

9. I felt him start to slip. Yes! Almost there! 8. He was starting to fall now. 7. I threw more weight and heaved. 6. His arm was getting sucked in. 5. He was glaring at me, and trying to grab me, but I stayed out of reach. 4. His leg was getting sucked in now. 3. I gave one last push and he fell into the portal. 2. His red hair disappeared. 1. He was gone. 0. I did it.

And then I did something utterly stupid. I grinned and jumped up and down, unaware that the portal pulled me in.

And I jumped right into the portal, alone, in a different time period then my friends and Sasori. My eyes widened as my body twisted and turned. I felt some kind of strength, chakra my mind supplied, enter me. I learned jutsu's in mere moments. Academy level jutsus. A few Katon jutsus. But what really surprised me was the medical ninjutsu I knew. And some kind of super strength. Not exactly like Tsunade and Sakura's. A little weaker. My outfit changed from civilian to ninja. My track pants were the same, I gained a kunai hoister, and a medical bag (it was small and tan). My shirt was now a fishnet shirt with a black shirt underneath and a gray vest. I didn't have any headband. And then I noticed I was in the sky. Or rather falling from the sky. And now tree branches were scraping my arms and legs. And I noticed my sneakers were ninja sandals now. And I hit the ground with a thud.

And I blacked out.


	9. Team Minato

Authors Notes: Wow! It's the last chapter already! The sequel won't be out for a while... I think I'll call it Find Me or something along the lines of that. But it probably won't be out till winter. Until then, I'll be working on A New Beginning and my other fic I'll be starting soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Hey... You ok?" I heard a voice. It wasn't one I recognized. It was a girls voice. I carefully searched my mind for details. Surprisingly my mind complied. I was thirteen. Wait... What? THIRTEEN!! I AM SO NOT RE-LIVING MY TEENAGE YEARS! I groaned. The screaming in my head kinda reminded me of the pain of the fall. I realized there wasn't much pain now. I slowly opened my eyes. Above me was a forest, normal enough. A head was also above me. It was a girl. She had brown hair and strange markings on her cheeks. My mind supplied the name from my days of reading the manga. Rin. Wait... So that meant... My thoughts were cut off by a very familiar voice.

"What's your name?" demanded Kakashi. But it was the younger version, and without the Sharingan. But if he didn't have the Sharingan... Then... Once again my thoughts were cut off.

"Kakashi! Don't be so mean, she just woke up!" said a voice. My mind supplied the name Obito. So I was in the past huh... This was turning out to be the worst few days of my life. I groaned again and attempted to rub my forehead, but Rin stopped me.

"Don't move! Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"My head... Throbbing... ouch..." I muttered. Her hand was on my forehead, glowing green. A moment later the pain stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief. Rin smiled and helped me sit up. I now had a better view of the clearing I landed in. And the clearings occupants. There was the silver haired Kakashi standing a few feet away, glaring at me. I glared back. A bit closer was a black haired guy, Obito I presumed. He was wearing goggles. I cracked a smile. He bounded, yes bounded, over to me.

"My name's Uchiha Obito! What's yours?" he asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Idiot... We don't give out our names to random people..." he muttered. I ignored him for now.

"I'm Lily... Komomatchi Lily," I said. Obito smiled. I returned the smile, though mine was a bit weaker. There was a whirl of wind and a second later, a new person was in the clearing. It was none other than the Yellow Flash himself, Minato Namikaze. My eyes widened. No way! The most ultra coolest Hokage was standing in front of me! I have got to get his autograph! Rose will never believe it! I snapped back to reality when I heard him talk.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded vigorously. This was so cool! The greatest Hokage in history was taking to me!

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Komomatchi Lily!" I replied. The blond man smiled. Before he could say anything else, I started to ramble.

"Oh! oh! I know who you are! You're the Leaf's Yellow Flash! And that jerk over there is Hatake Kakashi, and that's Uchiha Obito, and... Sorry... I didn't get your name," I said, playing dumb and turning to Rin. She smiled.

"I'm Rin, nice to meet you Lily," she said. I smiled. Then went back to rambling. I turned back to Minato.

"You're SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cool! I can't believe your actually talking to me! Is this a dream? Someone pinch me!" when no one did, I pinch myself.

"No! It's not a dream! This is absolutely the best day of my life!! Minus meeting Hatake... But that doesn't matter! Can I please have your autograph?" I asked, so fast that it put my other friend Sarah to shame. Minato scratched the back of his head while smiling.

"Sure, why not?" he said. I squealed in delight and rummaged around in my backpack (Whoa... Where did that come from?) and produced some paper and a brush and ink. I handed them over and Minato quickly signed. I smiled really big.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I squealed, jumping up and down. I didn't even notice Kakashi glaring at me. Obito was smiling really big and Rin was trying to hold her laughter in. Minato looked kinda confused, but also kinda embarrassed... I probably was the first to ask for his autograph. Then I realized something.

"Uh... Where exactly am I?" I asked.

"On the Fire Country's border," Obito replied. Fire Country's border? That meant... The realization hit me. This was _that_ mission. Maybe now that I'm here, I can change a few things. Hopefully.

"Ano... How did I get here?" I muttered. It was a rhetorical question, but Kakashi had to be different.

"You fell from the sky," he stated. I glared at him.

"No shit sherlock, I know that... I don't know how I got here, at this spot," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked. I blinked. Best not to tell them about the portal...

"One moments I was in a different clearing in another forest, and then the next I was falling from the sky," I explained. Minato looked thoughtful. Obito blinked.

"Maybe you fell through a dimentional time warp?" he suggested. Rin looked confused.

"How is that possible Obito?" she asked. Obito shrugged. Kakashi shook his head.

"We need to get on with the mission," Kakashi said. I decided to play dumb again.

"Mission? Oh... gomennasaii... I didn't know you were on a mission... With the war and all..." I trailed off.

"Do you know any jutsu's?" Minato asked. I thought for a minute, recalling what I had learned in the portal. Medical jutsus... And a strength enhancing technique... Not exactly like Tsunade's, but pretty close. Not really any ninjutsu's except for a few Katon jutsu's... Genjutus I knew none...

"Yeah... I know medical ninjutsu's, a few Katon jutsu's, a strength enhancing technique, and some taijutsu moves," I listed off all that I recalled.

"Oh! You're a medic nin like I am!" Rin squealed, happy she found a fellow medic nin. I smiled.

"Well... You might as well come with us, we might need another medic nin," Minato concluded. I nodded and they jumped off, me scrambling to catch up.

* * *

Soon we came to the Iwa Border. I knew it was Iwa, cause it was very rocky. And it was _that_ mission. I made it my personal mission to get to know Obito more. He was willing to answer all of my questions. But he seemed rather embarrassed that he hadn't activated his sharingan. I told him that I knew an Uchiha who didn't activate his sharingan until he was in a life or death situation. Obito seemed to be a little less embarrassed after that. After a while Obito decided to ask some questions, very quietly though.

"Lily-chan?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any family?" he asked. I blinked.

"No... My mom and dad died during the war and my sister is dead too..." I said.

"Oh... Gomennasai..."

"Don't worry about it... I'm pretty much over it..." That was lie. I still needed to find Emi. And Rose. But we all were in different time periods. I'm pretty sure Rose and Deidara were in the time period where Sasuke was in the Akatsuki. Following my hypothesis, Emi and Itachi were in time period where Naruto was 12 years old, so that put me back in the past. So then... Where did Sasori go? The time skip between Rose and Deidara and Emi and Itachi was about 4 years, a little less, so... Sasori had to fall into the time period where Naruto and his friends were about 8 years old. But that didn't explain how I was way back in this time period. Or maybe Sasori was put in the future... Or... I stopped thinking at that point.

"Lily-chan..." But Obito was cut off by Minato.

"Alright team, we split up here, Kakashi is the team leader from now on," Minato said. We all nodded.

"Dismissed!" I jumped away into the trees, following Obito and Kakashi. A few minutes of silence was broken by the first horrible thing. There was a small squeak, which got all of us on guard. I caught a fleeting glimpse of Rin's hair disappearing behind a tree.

"Rin!" I called, starting to move to help her. But Kakashi held me back.

"Stop. Let's just go on with the mission. The mission is more important," he said. I glared at him.

"How.Dare.You.Say.That.A.Stupid.Mission.Is.More.Important.Than.A.Person's.Life," I spat, wrenching my hand away from his grip.

"Yeah! How dare you say that! Those who break the rules are garbage, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than garbage!" Obito growled. Kakashi glared.

"Fine. If you're not going to help Rin, I am," I muttered, dashing off. Obito glared at Kakashi and followed after me.

"Do you think he'll follow us?" he asked, out of hearing range of Kakashi. I smiled.

"Of course... He's overdue for a life lesson," I said, knowing Kakashi would follow. Obito smiled. Even through all of that, he can smile. I admired that about him. Soon we found the place where the Iwa nin were. I saw Rin, who seemed to be dazed. Genjutsu... I turned to Obito, but he was gone.

"Aww... Fuck," I muttered. Obito was openly challenging the Iwa nins. I smacked my hand to my forehead, and cursed when the Iwa nin went in with his sword. I was moving to intercept the shot when a blur of gray. Kakashi decided to make his presence known, taking the shot and losing his eye. Joy. I'm not changing anything! I quickly ran over to heal Kakashi's wound, and bandaged it. He nodded his thanks and I looked around. Rin was still in the Genjutsu. Obito was getting scared. And Kakashi was an eye down. I jumped over to Rin, and somehow, I'm not really sure how... I released the Genjutsu.

"Lily-chan! Kakashi-kun! Obito-kun!" she whispered. I said everything would be just fine. Meanwhile Kakashi and Obito were fighting the other Iwa nin. I was pretty sure that Obito had his sharingan now... Which meant...

"You guys! Stop fighting!" I screamed at them. Obito glanced at me, but kept fighting. Kakashi kept fighting.

"Damnit... they're gonna cause a cave in!" I muttered. Rin looked around.

"You're right... The cave is too weak to hold up with all this jutsu being thrown around... Especially if the Iwa nin..." she was cut off but the cave starting to collapse.

"Oh shit..." We both said.

"KAKASHI, OBITO, RUN!!" I screeched. I practically dragged them out, but I was too late. A rock seperated me from Obito.

"No..." I muttered, trying to run around the rock, but I couldn't. More rocks kept falling.

"Shit shit shit!" I had lost Rin and Kakashi by now... Suddenly I looked up. My eyes widened. I didn't even have time to utter a sound when the rock right above me came crashing down.

Then I felt something push me. No. Not something. Someone. The rock crashed down beside me, trapping my savior. I gazed at him with blank horror. Finally my voice came back to me.

"Obito..." I whispered. Kakashi was right next to me, Rin right behind him.

"Obito!" he said. The rock was crushing the entire right side of him. No... I thought I changed things...

"Kakashi... Please accept this gift... Rin... please take my eye out and give it to Kakashi..." Obito said. Rin stared at him. I patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry... I'll be here... Right next to you..." I whispered. And so the operation began.

* * *

Kakashi emerged from the rock pile, aiming to kill. Rin had done the operation successfully. Obito was slowly dying. I refused to leave his side. Suddenly the cave uh.. caved in even more!

"Lily, Rin, come on!" Kakashi called, pulling Rin out. But I wouldn't move.

"No. I am not leaving..." I muttered.

"Are you crazy! Lily, get out of there!" Rin called, but a rock blocked the entrance. I saw the rock come down. And I punched it, trying to blast in to smithereens. Surprisingly, it did! I grinned. I had a chance. While the rocks were falling, I was punching them, destroying them. This was for Obito. This was for myself too. Finally the rocks stopped falling. Obito was going in and out of consciousness. I had to save him. First I destroyed the rock pinning him down. Then I got to work healing. First the vital organs. Heart was stable... Good. Not too much damage, just either crushed or cut. Now for the bones. That was a bit harder. Half of them were shattered. I was almost out of chakra. I think I had enough to fix the muscles and part of the skin, but nothing after that. I pushed myself to my limits.

"I will not let you die Obito... This is for me and you at the same time," I whispered, pumping more chakra into healing the Uchiha. Soon I collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"Please be ok..." I whispered, before letting my eyes close to get some rest. The last thing I saw before I went out was a blur of red. I couldn't think of what it could have been before I fell unconsicous.

* * *

I was dreaming... I knew that much. You know that feeling where you know you're dreaming, but it seems so real? Yeah, I'm feeling that now.

I was running through the woods. Away from something. Probably either ANBU or something along the lines of that... But a cliff was coming up. I couldn't control myself. Was I going to? Yup. I was. As I neared the edge I grinned. Something was waiting for me down there. I somehow knew that. I neared the edge and my foot hit the last step.

And I leaped.

And I fell.

And woke up, in a completely different place.

* * *

I stared at a grey ceiling. Grey? Didn't I fall unconsious in a makeshift cave? How weird. I felt much more refreshed. That's what unconsicousness does to you I guess... I slowly lifted my head up and looked for Obito. He was in a bed next to mine, bandaged up. I observed the room. Normal enough. Probably a local Grass merchant or something. Then my eye caught a certain piece of equitment. It was normal enough if you just glanced at it... But if you knew _him_, you would reconize it anywhere.

I gazed at the certain piece of equitment. A simple kunai. But that wasn't what caught my eye. It was the thing on the kunai. I took one of my kunai and compared it. It wasn't as shiny, which meant only one thing.

Poison.

And not just any poison.

_His_ poison.

Oh shit.

* * *

Authors Notes: DUH DUH DUH!! And that's the end of Missing!! The sequel will be out in winter probably. Sorry about the cliffy, but I just had to! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hoped you liked it!


End file.
